The Brawl for Love
by DarkSummerAngle13
Summary: Runo is back! With a whole new guy? Can Dan win her back, or will he loose her forever? And with this hidden secret make it better or a turn to disater,  what about this two little girls what there secret find out
1. Chapter 1

**The brawl for love**

**Chapter 1- Regret and surprice news**

Hi i am darksummerangle13 and this is my first attept in a bakugan stoy i mean there is little stories based on runo so here it is oh and pleace forgive my miss spellings and grammer i stick at that.

**Summery-**

**Runo is back! With a whole new guy? Can Dan win her back before it too late? Or will he loose her forever? RunoxDan RunoxOc ShunxAlice JuliexBilly**

**Chapter 1**

**Dan's Prove.**

**As i walked the halls of bayview academy i could not help but feel relife wash over me as i walked. Finally no girls with "Crushes" on me following me. Shun says thats tge prize for being number one brawler in bakugan interspace. All thou it was fun in the beginnig being chased by girls who think your the bedt and want your autograph but its not fun at least anymore. You might think that,i am crazy but i am not i have my reasons for not liking it. The reason for that is Runo Misaki the girl of my dreams. Her name use to make everything better. I am a dam ass i mean how in the name og bakugan let this girl go but it happens and i am regreting it alot. You wanna know what happend well it all started a week before i was due to leave to bayview was mad at that time so i did not know what i was duing and belive me if i knew this i would have agreed to get out of my home. Well it stated like this we were on our date when botg of us said that we needed to say something Runo insisted for me to go first. So i went and told her.**

**¤¤¤¤¤Flashback¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**"Dan why? Why did you not tell me earlier that you were moving" said a sobing Runo.**

**"Stop crying Runo it's no big deal...it's noy like you were going to miss me anyway you are probably happy inside that i am leaving" i said in a harsh tone. I saw a tint of hurt and sadness cloded in those water sea eyes.**

**"What...of couse i am going to miss you, your...your my...my boyfriend of couse i am going to miss you" said Runo it was the first time sge refferd to me as her boyfriend i liked,it but without thinking i said,**

**"No your not my girlfriend...it was a stupid dare to go on a date with you" i sapat venom in my tone.**

**"What" began Runo confusion in her tone she continued**

**"No you...you dont mean tha-" i cut her off by saying**

**"Some guys dared me to go on a date with you" i regreted saying those words as i relized what i had said and i hateted my self as i saw Runo with hurt in her blue eyes. Soon she was in what me abd the brawlers called runo rage and lets just say an angrey runo is not a runo to mess with.**

**"You know what Daniel since you hated the date so much and you oblisley dont like my company and you dont care about me like i thought you DID then there is certinly nothing between us not even our frienship" said an angry Runo.**

**"Dan you are such a jerk ...i cant belive i actually thought that i loved you" she said the last part in a wisper.**

**"Your such a jerk ...i never want to see you again" said a tearful Runo. "Whatever" I said iI knew iI was lying bbut iI could not control my big mouth I wanted to take all my anger out of my systum anger I had for my parents for making me move but not like this not to Runo. I hated taking my anger at Runo it always made me lie.**

**Soon i found a red hand print on my cheek. As i relized what had i happened i saw Runo running. I wsnted to run after her to hold her tell her i loved her too and that everything was going to be okay that i lied and that i would never let her go and kiss her. I did not my feet were glued to its place i was frozen at that spot. Thunder crashed and i decided to go home iI decided to wait for her to calm down. II was wrong finally i heading to bayview all my friends were there to day good bye except Runo finally I asked julie were she was. "Julie were is Runo" I asked julie she was quiet which, was really rare. "You not hear did you"said julie. "Hear what?" i said. **

**"well" said alice**

**"her parents got a phone call last week something about a sick relivtive her parents and her took the flight after 3 days Runo got the opertunatie to fly to londen see she is in this special program were you could stody abrod and it only for honer students her parents told her to go she should be in in loendon want her phone" Alice told me**

**"yes" i said quiekly she handed to me.**

**" i thought she would have told you i mean sure it happend fast but i happend after the phone call" julie said.**

**"i dont know any way got to go" i said **

**And i left them there Alice gave me a look she knew i was liyng.**

**When i got hear i tried to call her but they told me she changed her mind and went to another hotel guess i had to wait till interspace but guess what no sigh then i remberd tigrea sad she retiered oh well.**

**¤¤¤¤End of Flashback ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**I still regret not going after her. Today was the last day of school finally. **

**"Dan wait up" i heard someone call I turn to face my friend julie. she moved to this place a mouth after i did.**

**" julie whats up" i said trying to hide my sadness by tye look on julies face it worked**

**" I just talked with alice and guess what?" She said**

**" what?"**

**"weelll alice I told me that runo..." I started to get nervose what if formed in my mind.**

**" what?"**

**"jes dan nothings wrong"**

**"then what"**

**"runo... Is coming to bayview for 3 weeks she got a break from londen and she wanted to have a short vacation and her friend has a beach house she will stay me it HIM and HIS family then she is going home for a few days with Him then going to londen again"**

**" alice said she saw pictures pictures of her and she's really beautiful even more then before"**

**"she is coming hear i thought..."**

**Hear is my first chapter i really am proud so tell me did you like it tell me pleace review see you next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter- 2 WHAT?**_

_**Hi I am back I like to thank all my reviewers they really made my day I love my readers. ;) any way here id the secoumd chapter to the brawl for love. Hope u like it.:) **_

_**charater ages r **_

_**Jason and Dan- 17 dan is older then runo my moths nd jason is older then dan and runo again by months**_

_**Runo- 17**_

_**Shun-18 1/2**_

_**Alice-18**_

_**Julie-17 1/2**_

_**Billy- 18 **_

_**Back to the story**_

Chapter 2 WHAT

(Dan's prove.)

I was frozen unable to speak Runo was coming here maybe she forgave me wait doesnt make sence but what if julie and alice told her were i lived no, no One has taked to her for the past year. As I thought of this things something clicked in me wait did Julie just say a guy as in boy and a beach house did iI loose Runo ALREADY how? I have to get her back no matter what. "Dan are you there earth to Dan you there? I thought you were going to be happy to see your girlfriend I mean you did not talk to her or see her for a WHOLE year! " said Julie. "Yes Julie can I ask you something" I began iI continued I not want her to talk on less it had to do something about Runo or this guy. "Did you just say Him as in a boy and a beach house" i asked hopeing to get a answer of "no i ment her" "there is no boy".

"om yes i know Alice told me he was a cutie and something i cant tell you but no worry she IS your girlfriend its not LIKE you broke her heart the DAY SHE LEFT" she said she had no idea how right she was. I stayed quiet what if's formed in my head. I was afried that iI would loose her I mean if he liked her and she him she would tell me RIGHT, RIGHT I got peronoid. "Dan this is the time were you say that I am wrong...waiy you did break her heart that's why you did not know were she was...and that explanis why her parents told me if anything happend between her and you. That means you deserve this" julie said as she slalped me. I knew I deserved that I did not tell anyone what had happend that day. Not even drago even after he came back from New Vestrioa. "Ow I guess I deseved that but pleace let me explain" I pleaded "You got a min to explain why you broke my best friends heart I mean my sisters heart" julie said in a pout that usally Billy fell into but me noe the only pout I fell into was Runos. "Okay i was really mad at my parents and I wanted to take out my anger I guess messed up bad cuz I said somethings I regret and were lies the next thing I know is that I have a red mark on my cheak and when I relised that Runo had slpped me i saw her running iI wanted to stop her but i did not and I regret it I mean love her with all my heart and it started raining I went home and decided to let her cool down but a week past and I did not har from her then I was to leave nut she was not there pleace julie belive me" i pleaded "first off thst was 2 min" i did a anime fall. "Second iI belive you but it was wrong of you to take out your anger at Runo I mean sure she sceams at you but she never hurts you like that third I will help you she is after all like my sister and lastly we have a major proublem!

"what is the problem" i said.

"well you see jason that the name of Runos friend likes her as in LIKES HER and he IS cute" she said if i was drinking water then i would have done a speick take

"WHAT" I SCEAMED.

_**So that it for today i know they r short but i will try to update every day k. Any way what did i do wrong did you like it pleace review. Oh and do u think i should write a one more chapter on dans prove or go to runos side of the story tell me what should i do.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- wait what?

_** Hi i am i like to thank my reviwers it not be alot but they r great i like to thank all the anomynes reviwers and starbright-708 u should check her stories :) I am soo happy I got over 200 hits thanks sooooo much i would like reviews if its not to much to ask just say one thing i am Not asking for a essay and i acseppt critazizum so any way thats enough of my taking or typing so here it is chapter 3:) **_

Chapter 3 -

(DANS PROV. )

"WHAT" i sceamed i did not like what i had just heard'

"You see Alice was worried that Runo had not called or shown so she went to londen you know her grandfather annnnnyyyyyy way she went to the hotal and they told her how she was not there that she decided to live with 2 friends. Soooo Alice went to the address of her new friends when she rang ob the door a girl answerd i think her name was what was it oh yeah jayleen okay so Jayleen really nice...oh look at that flower its sooooooooo beautiful..." Said Julie i hated how she saying something important abd,then she sees,something pretty and pink and she totaly get's disteacted.

"go on..." I said

"okayyyyy so any way Jayleen said how Runo was not there that she was in the park with...with..." She trield off

"with WHO" i started to get impacent.

"jess Dan you dont have to be rude...now i know how Runo feels with you i wonder how she could've loved you the way she DID" said Julie.

"JULIE" I screamed

"she was at the pack with...with...with...with Jason" she told me i fell lucky for me a batch was there to easin my fall as for my heart it was shaterd in a million piaese.

"oh...so she...she forgot me just like...that" i said in what could've been my quietes voice ever.

"no Dan dont say that she still loves you Alice said how she waited for her she was smiling when she retuned but her eyes were in total depresson so then they talked Alice said how they talked but everything that had happend lately abd she said how Runo always avoided your subject then she mentiond how you went to war in nethia she said that when she told her that Runo just said "oh" then she said how she did not care and that she was fin we with it that for all she cared ypu could ...die Alice did not expect that but since that how she acted when you would ditch us she thought it was normal" she said she was about to contine but i said

"so she hates me know huh" i said bitterness in my voice.

"No Dan she said that but she did not mean that Alice said that when dhe said that ger eyes said something else" she continued.

"So any way the Runo took a shower abd the Jason spoke to...Alice" she trield off

"he ...told her how he fell in love with...Runo and that he was planning to tell her on vaction but before Alice could explain that she has a boyfriend or HAD a boyfriend her cab arrived to take to the airport" she ended

"So he likes MY Runo well we will see about that...before he opens his mouth i've got to talke to Runo and tell her the truth that i ...am in love with her abd that i will never let her go ever again" i said determind

"well then me and Billy will help you" she said now i was confused

"but Julie Billy is-" i was stoped

" I 4 got to tell you he is visiting ow my prince is coming" she sarted day dreaming"

"yeah" i said ackwordly

"yep and we are going to get your princess from that handsome dragon" she spoke i assumed that the prinsess was runo and the dragon was Jason Wait what?

_**So this is the end of chap 3 see ya tomarrow with Runos prov and her part of the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Who are you?

_**Hi am back told you i would update every date except for a few exceptions. Any way this is Runo's prov. I will start at the part were she runs away then go on intill well read if you want to know the rest..**_

_**Chapter 4- Why **_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry. "it was a stupid dare" those words stung in my head. My heart ached with pain how could Dan do say that me. I heated being this weak. How could this date becomeso bad. It started so great i was exited yet worried i mean a few hours ago my aunt called she said that my grandmother was really sick my father instunly brought 3 tickets and we would leave at 9 it was 7 when i went on my date 30 min into my date i decided to tell Dan that i was to leave in 2 hours i told all my friends except for Dan when i was about to tell him he said he had to also tell me something i insisted he go first but that was wrong to do. In a instent he told me he was moving it hit me i was going to loose him. There are lot of new pretty girls in the place he is moving where ever that is. I asked him since when did he know. For Some Reason I sarted sobing.

The worst was to come ge told me that i did not really care how could he say that? I tryed to reasen that he was mad and that he did not mean that but he did not listian. I told hi that did care because he WAS my boyfriend, he's next words hurt me a lot he told me it was a dare that he DID not care about me i got really mad i did not care any more i exploded i told him that our relashonship was over and so was our friendship! I slapped him with with all my might i guess it hurt cuz i had my hadprint all ober his cheak he looked starld. He deserved it i started running not caring for anything. As I sat in a bench it started rainning as if my mood affected the weather I gave a bitter laugh how stupid of to think that mother nature cared for me useless me ugly me, dummy me. I felt betrayed but I felt stupid at the same time why me why did I made myself think that Dan actually cared for me the same way I cared for him.

As I started heading back to my home to finish paking my stuff I saw a shadow I turned around no one there I started, walking, faster and I heard footsteps foolwing me I started running, getting scared. I ran and then I said

"who are your?"

"my name is..."

To be continued...

_**I know way short but it felt right to ends it herel a little cliffy any way I will try to updare tomarrow but might not be posible have a bunch of work end of the year nd stuff any, way, c ya next chap u will find out who is the shadow followingf runo any guesses? ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter- Thanks for being like a big brother to me

_**Hi i am back thsnks to ALL the reviwers who reviewd means alot. I am sooooo happy i got over 600 reviews means alot. Know you might have noticed the chapter title which means that u have a good idea who the shoadow waz right. I got a few guess over a review and pm most of them said jason well at first i waz goin to intoduce hime but then i asked my self what would jason be doing in warington if runo meets him in londen so i had a idea and here it is knoe here it iz chapter 5 to the brawl for love!**_

Chapter 5

(Runos prove)

"Who are you..." I asked

The shadow steped out it was Shun i should have guessed he is a ninja after all. I was a bit confused as to why he was he fowllowing me had he seen the argument between Dan and me i sure hope not i dont want to break fown espesally to a lone wolf. No offence.

"Sh..Shun what are you doing here?...you scared me" i saud trying to hid the fact that my voice was still shacky from the scare he had gaved me.

"I should be asking you the same thing it not very safe for you to walk at this hours in the night espasally a girl like you.. I thought you were sopposed to be on a date with Dan did you guys fight again" he asked a smirk when he said the last part i hated how he guess and he is always right!

"No and for your information i am completly capeble of taking care for myself besides just talking a walk" i lyied

"Sure Runo talking a walk in the rain completly normal come on i know you better then that" he reasoned i knew iI could not tell him the truth but he wouod know if I lyied so iI told him the truth but not comepleatlty

"your...your right i guess i am stressed out cuz my grandmother is sick and i am leaving in a few i love my grandmother and dont want anything to happen to her" i wiped my tears pretending that i cried for that reason and avoiding Dan but of couse i did not get away, with it. "So you told Dan and got to a argument right" he guessed he had no idea how close he was but the weid thing was he did not have his useal smirk planted on his face he looked like he cared for me "N.. No I told him i could not go,on could not go and before you ask why i am here well because...I needed to get some air and...think how,about you mister hot shot were you by any means goin to my psrents resturant to vist a certin orange headed" iI said with a smirk planted on my face Shun looked taken of gard because he was so red you could mistake hime for a tamato. "May...Maybe " he slutterd he sluttering what is this wrold comeing to "it okay I know you like her and I think you have a chance with her just do it fast she is leaving next week and I don't know when she is coming back so take a shot at it because there is plenty of boys who like her just don't brake her heart because even though iI consider you like a big brother I will not hesataite giving you a black eye got it" iI ssid with a smile "I know don't worry you sound as if your not coming back" he smiled he had no idea how right he was iI frowned. "Of...of couse I am coming back don't be silly" I said nerves rising up my spine i hoped he did not notice.

"since i am goin to your house any way let me walk you" he asked

"sure" we started walking the walk full of silence but we were use to it.

As i arived i headed to do my bags. 30 min and i was done we had to leave shun and alice decided to come with us and say good bye. i hugged Alice and told her

"your wish will come true sooner then you think i will miss you soo muvh i want to tell you that no matter what your my best friend never forget that okay i will miss you good...goodbye" I told her she knew what ment and gave me a smile.

"oh Runo i will miss you. you sound like you won't see me in a long timeI when it will really be a few days right" she sounded so sure she had no idea how wrong she was oh how sorry I am that i lied to her. "Yeah but remaber that I will miss you" I smiled then I turned to shun and said "well iI guess this is goodbye take care of Alice and remaber what I told you okay i don't want Alice with a broken heart okay..." _**just like me**_ i said adding in my mindI the last part "yeah i know take care and Runo take care" he said with a smile. "Yeah I will and Shun...Thanks for being like a big brother too me with that iI left for my flight to my new life one were my friends were not there behind my back.

_**Well thats for today what do you think like nope review tell me ur thoughts next chapter is called New town New Guys here is a preview:**_

_** "sorry for bumping in to ...you" i said frozen at his blue green eyes he was cute.**_

_** "no no sorry it was compltley my fault i am soo sorry for bumping into you may i say that you are as beautiful as a rose" i blushed **_

_** "thank you my ...my name is Runo Misaki" i said**_

_** "such a uniqe namw to someone so beautiful but i must be rude my name is Jason Williams nice to meet you"**_

_** "th...thanks" i blushed at his complaments.**_

_**So what do you think tell me this chapter is due on monday or tuesday depends see ya **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A New town! And a New Guy?

_**Okay i am back thanks to all the reviews you are the absolute best love ya! So this is the chapter were you guys meet Dan's compittishon tell me what you guys think and again i know i have, sepelling and grammer proublems but i try my best abd typeing in a toch phone that does not have spell cheak is not so useful now is it any way thanks for liking my stories. Hear it iz.p.s when they are talking and there is a bold part that means it her toughts kay.**_

Chaper 6- New towns! And New Guys?

(Runo's prove)

As i was about to board my airplane i stoped in the middle of the hallway leading to the airplane. i felt like a part of me wanted to stay forgive Dan i knew he was proubably mad at his parents but still when i am mad i NEVER said something so hurtful to him so i decided againsit. I decided to leave all the memories that stung my heart with pain in this place; all the memories of Dan and my friends...The first time i moved here, the time i played with 7 year old Dan, our fights, our fun times, the time were we deafeted naga,...my frist date with Dan. I felt tears threaning to fall.

"Miss are you alright" said a woman.

"om yes...i was just saying good bye" i replied in a wisper.

"you must really love this place huh,...dont worry, you will return someday trust me." She said with a smile.

"yep..._**hopefully the memory of Dan and my friends will be long gone...i hope so**_" i smiled.

"Well you should be boardung in a couple of min the plan is going to take flight" she told me.

"yes" i said heading to the airplane. I tunernd one more time and said in a wisper

"Goodbye...Friends...Home and...Dan forever" i left i did not want to be weak and fall down in to tears.

...(walking to air plane)...

"Runo dear i thought you were not going to make it...are you crying sweetie if you want you can stay it no proublem" my mother said.

"No mom...i already made my choice i will travel, to see grandma and then i am going, to...londen my new home okay mom" I said determind.

"if that what you want we are goung to miss you" she said

"Yes just be careful and dont let any one put you down" my father said.

"of...if course Dad" i said. I headed to my seat lucky for me i was seated alone.

I stood in my seat thinking, about the past few days and how my feelings changed, i made my choice and i will not let any boy put me down any more. Nope never again. I fell asleep thinking...

"Runo we are here" i found my mother shaking me i woke up and nodded.

The week was okay i helped my grandmother and she was doing fine. I loved her. When she caught me crying she demanded, to know what was wrong i told her smiled and gave me a advice i understood she gave me a locket heart the color of my hair and told me to wear it and when the time comes i will know what to do i did not know what she was saying i was going to ask her but decided aganist it.

Finally it was the day i was to leave my parents the went with me to the airline they told me if i had everytging i giggled and told them yes they told me i had a aunt that lived there and to stay there in stead of the hotal as it was eaiser to keep contect i said alright but i remeberd and told

"Mom Dad if ANY if my friends ask were am just say i am in londen but you guys dont know exactly that, it changed and that i moved with my new friends say something but not the truth pleace i will explain everything when i return okay...but pleace dont tell tgem anything; where i am, my phone, the place i am staying at...nothing i gave to go but pleace do what i tell you promice me" i pleaded

"we dont understand but alright..we promice Runo" the said.

"thanks love you i will miss you but i will return soon okay" i said

"we love you to" with that i hugged them and said our final goodbye's.

As i walked the halls i bumped in to someone.

"i sorry" i left so i could not see his face i did not relize my locket fell.

The plane started deparching with that i headed to londen my new home.

As we left i went to wait outside it was night but the stared were out i was nervouse that wgen i relized that i had lost it great. I started seaching for it whe a voice said

"Looking for this" i turend around and found blue green eyes gazing upon me He Had Blond Hair yet i some how looked Brown he looked my age but a bit older then me. I looked in his hand and there it was my lost locket.

"it fell when we bumped into each other i was yo return it but next thing i know your gone so know i saw you and decided to give it you pretty nice locket it symbolized the love. He who has your heart is very lucky" he said

"No i dont...my grandmother gave, it to me i dont have, a boyfriend at least...not any more" i wonder how in the wrold could i be telling a comeplete stanger something so privete but some how it felt good he looked nice not to mention cute.

"well he is a fool to loose such a beautiful girl ...oh how could i be soo rude to a the most beautiful girl i met my name is Jason..Jason Williams and what might be yours" he asked.

"Om the name is Runo, Runo Misaski nice to meet you" i said reaching to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said kissing my hand i blushed not because of the action but of the fact that i had small buterflyes (or moners which ever you prefer) in my stomch.

"Runo is thay, you oh you have grown sooo much... Jason what are you doung here" wait the knew each other i was confuse.

"i just got back from my trip waiting for my sister Mrs... I mean Jamie" he said

"oh i was going to offer you a ride but i guess it useless well see you" she said

"yes good bye Mrs. I mean Jamie and...goodbye Runo" he said "wow Runo new town! And new guy?" She said

"oh i guess but he is just a friend" i replied.

"yeah for now...but he is a good kid he is very sweet" she said.

"yeah" i was about to ho d my neckless in till i remberd he had not yet given me my locket oh well guess i gave to see him one more time...or more. _**So what do you think now dont worry danxruno will sucssed onless i cgange the ending kidding RunoxDan forever. Review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- A Unexpected Vist from Alice.**

_**Hi sorry i did not update working on other story. And I had writers block any way i have a question do you guys think i should write this in spanish? Dont worry you dont have to answer any way hear goes.**_

Chapter 7- A Unexpected Vist From Alice.

(Runo's Prov.)

Day's went bye and I met relitives I never even thought I had. I met cousins that were so nice I felt as if I was back home with my friends...my past friends. I went to a brand new school everyone was soo friendly. Jason was also there he is my cousin's best friend. I also found out he had a sister named Marie she was great I got along with her quite well. I started to hang out with him more and more. I felt like he truly cared for me I could easily talk to him. I explained what I went though in my ...past. When tigrea came back I introduced her to him they got along quite well. Weeks went bye and I felt the pain fade away slowly but it never completly faded away. I started laughing again something I never thought I would do.

It was in May when I had a...unexpected vist from Alice it all started that morning, or should I say two days before that morning. I was with Marie in my room talking abput our past. We were haveing a sleep over we were trying on clothes and being funny she told him how Jason was a little...over protective. We laughed all of the sudden I looked myself in the mirror i had this thought saying

'look at myself I am trying to forget my past and I still look the same I have to change at leat my apperace...but how? Wait I got a idea'

"Marie how good are you in...make overs?" I asked.

"I am the absolute best. If you want ask all the girls and they will say that I am the best" she said

"Well then I need you to help me look diffrent...oh my god I can't belive I am going to say this but a little less tomboyish more girly but not to girly." I said

"Great but first we will need to get rid of those pigtails"she repoted "Alright" I said I knew I had to.

An hour passed and then she anounced she was done. I looked at the full leanth mirror and I could not belive it I looked really diffrent. I mean so diffrent that the word diffrent is a understament. I had a black badena with a black tank top. A white skirt and black knee leanth boots but no heels thank god. My hair was let loose I liked nope I loved my offit.

"So what do you think do you like it?" Marie asked.

"like it I love it wonder if any one could reconize me?" I said

"well lets find out call your parents, see if they do!" She told me.

"Alright lets do it" I said

we dield my old phone nu,ber thankfully they had new phones which can let you talk and see each other at the same time.

"Good afternoon Misaki resterant Alice speaking" Alice said over the video phone.

I could not belive it Alice was there I was so excited that I forgot my plan of not letting no one know where I was.

"Alice is that you it's Runo" iI regretted saying those words as I remberd my plan and the fact that Alice clipbord whivh she had in hand fell to the floor a min passed in total silence. Then she spoke.

"Its really you. You look do diffrent I barley reconized you. You have matured into a young woman. Where have,you been we have been woried sick no phone calls, no letters no nothing it has been what 5 months since we saw you. Where are you I want to see you" she reported.

"I am so sorry but I had to leave for personal reasons. And to the fact that I did not call was simply because I would miss you more and I am in Londen." I responded.

"WHAT! Why are you in Londen? Never mind tell me you address and I am going to see you in two days" she demanded.

so i had no choice and told her my address she nodded abd we hug up. Marie asked who was that abd that when I told her the whys and hows as to why i came here. She nodded and understood me she said that she would help me out.

The day that Alice was to arived we need some food so I decided to go Jason offerd to take me and I acepted. When we had enough food we took a stroll to the park we sat down and talked he than asked;

"You know my parents Marie and me are going to oue beach house this next week for a couple of weeks i was wondering if you would like to come. There is plenty of space and if you would like we could stop by at your parents home and vist" Jason said.

"Really you mean that that great...but i dont want to be a bother to you guys" I responded

"Its no proublem my parent love you and you get along quite well with my sister" he told me

"Well then alright i acepet your offer i mean it will be nice to vist my parent thank you" i thanked him

"No thank you for accepting oh and by the way you look great in your new offit i wonted to tell you yesterday but my sister was there it suites your beautey" he told me i blushed. Not even...dan said that to me

'Runo Dan is a part of your past so get over him look into the futrue rember what he said. Forget him' i told my self.

"thanks Jason" i said holding my loket he had given it to me when we saw each other again.

"your welcome you know i like you right as in more of a friend but i understand if you still want time to think about it" he said it was trye a few monts ago he confessd to me i told him that my heart was still healing from my break up i expected to be ackwerd around him but it did not it was normal to say the least.

"Jason...i...i..i would like to try something with you beond friend ship but under to conditions" i replied

"what are they" he asked.

"frist give me time to sort out my things bye the end of this week i will give you a answer and secound if i acept i need to i mean we need to take it slow okay" i said. He smiled his blue green eyes shinning.

"As you may"he said and kissed my hand then he moved his lips to my cheek. I smiled that smiled planted in my face when we enterd my present home and i relized i had a unexspected vist from Alice.

_** So that that what do you think. Tomarrow expect a chapter do you guys think i should go to dans prov. Tell me and if you guys have any ideas tell me. Review. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- We Are Not Friends... We Are Sisters and secrets hidded.

_**Hoped you liked the Last chapter! So I know am late at udating and I want u guys to know that I am sorry waz so busy so here u r!**_

Chapter 8- We Are Not Friends...We Are Sisters and secrets hidden.

(Runo's Prov. )

As we enterd my former home with my smile still planted on my face, I relized I had a unexpected vist from none other then Alice. I relized this as I found myself in the her arms in a might i say tight hug.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I said in confusion.

"Runo it's so good to see you.. you Look Beautiful and I told you I would vist you. You have a lot to explain missy you left with out a goodbye." She said in a motherly voice. She noticed my new look.

"Um...Um.. I missed you ..and I will explain everything later okay" I answerd akwerdly. Thankfully Jason saved me... for now.

"Um nice to meet you my name is Jason I heard alot of you from Runo" he said offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Jason my name is Alice" Alice responded with a smile.

"Um I am going to prepare dinner" I said trying to avoid Alice.

"I will help you Run-" Alice stopped Jason

"No Jason I WILL help her besides I need to catch up with her". Oh no. Know how will I avoid her.

"No Alice you are the guest let me and Jason do it Marie keep Alice company" I replied.

"No Runo I will HELP YOU" she said in a over protective motherly voice.

"Um al...alright" i slutted know i was afried.

I led alice and me to the kitchen i know what this conversation is going to lead to and I DO NOT UNDER ANY AND I MEAN ANY CERCUMSTANSIS WANT TO TOCH THAT SUBJECCT. So I decided to avoid it.

"S...so Alice any...anything in your...your mind" I slutterd

"As a matter of fact I do wanna know what" she asked.

"Um...Um how great your relashonship is with shun" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"This does not have anything to do with my relashonshop with shun it has to do with WAIT how did you know me and shun ARE going out anyway she said suspisholy.

"Um...Um you...you see when the day I came with shun before I had to leave" she nodded

"Well I um teased shun at how he was just going to my home because he wanted to see you and not to say goodbye to me. He actually nodded that jerk" I looked mad but by my voice you could tell I was jokeing.

"Then I told him to ask you out i said I had a feeling you would say yes. He said he would try and I kinda told him that if he broke your heart then he would have a black eye that reminds me that I forgot to tell him what i use gadening flowers for do you wanna know what I use them for?" I asked Alice said "for what?" She asked I smiled eviley.

"To cut the things that make them men" i said she gulped

"So is he behaving?" I asked

"Yeah he is really nice I love him" she said all dreamly.

For the rest of the time she talked about how wonderful he was. No offence but I got a little jelouse I mean the realashonship was absolutly perfect the never fought the agreed to everything, Shun was romantic in everyway something...Dan was...not.

'Runo stop thinking of that jerk he is nothing to you anymore so just...forget him think of your future with ...with Jason he is the one who truly cares for you' I said to myself.

After dinner Me and Alice decided to go up for a bit while Alice waited for he grandfather came to pick her up. Marie decided she wanted to take a shower and Jason was downstaris watching t.V.

"So um I have to tell you. Dan...Dan...um...Dan went to another planet he Shun and Marucho to fight in a um war" Alice said

"oh...well for all i CARE he could go to another universe and i would not care not one bit." I replied how dare he go to another planet i mean I dont care not one bit.

"oh okay so you happy here" Alice said akwerly

"yeah it so beautiful everyone is so nice i love it here" i said forceingly

"Runo I am done taking a shower" Marie called from the bathroom

Thank god. Marie saved me note to self thank her later.

"Um Alice I have to go take a shower and if your granfather picks you up before I finsh goo...goodbye" I said

"oh okay but promice me that you will call your friend once or twice" she repoted

"You are not my friend...your are my sister and I promice" I said with a smile in my face.

"Okay little sister" she replied.

I took a shower when I was about to turn the hot water I heard Jason asking if he could speack with her she said yed and then I could not hear the rest, five min later I heard a fain goodbye Runo just as I was about to come out of the shower. I walked out and saw Jason and Marie getting there stuff ready to leave. I walked up to them.

"So what were you and Alice speaking of" I asked casually.

"No...Nothing...Nothing much well Marie lets go" he said

"Bye guys see ya" I waved good bye. So Jason you got secret no need to fear cuz I will find out one way or another no one keeps sectrets hidden me. _**So what do ya think. Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Brawl For Love Begins.

_** So here it iz okay know in the beginning itz goin 2 b Runos prov the switch to Dan's prov.**_

Chapter 9- The Brawl For Love Begins

(Runos prov.).

The whole week I have been preparing for this summer I cant wait. Jason and Marie's parents are really nice and friendly. Me and Jason decided we meaning me Jason and Marie would stay with their parents for 3 weeks and then we would vist my family for 2 weeks the final week we would enjoy it out here. There were sooo much things in my mind what to pack, what to wear, what room am I staying at, what if i see Dan again...no runo he is not even here besides he did not tell you were he moved so you are fine no need to worry...and the final thought that invaded my every thought was to make a desision consering my relashonshipwith Jason should I risk being hearbroken again or denie the one chance you might have t being happy. I was so confuse. I tried asking Tigrea for help but she kept telling me to let my heart choose but it was confuse. I this connection with Jason that I never had with any one else not even dan yet I did not want to risk our friendship I dont want to loose it like i did with Dan. I feel my feelings being torn apart I just dont know what to do.

"Knock knock Runo can I come in" I heard Marie call out.

"Come in it open" I responded.

"So Runo you done packing" She asked.

"No I dont know what to wear" I responded.

"Here let me help ya" she said.

"Thanks you are the best" I smiled. Marie after Jason are the two main people that helped me out and know my past. I am thankful to them for being there for me.

"Wear this to the airport and this" she told me she handed me a black long tanktop that looked like a dress but not completly and a white pair of shorts and black flip flops it looked great.

"Thanks it looks great oh I dont know where I would be without you" I said hugging her.

"No worries so whay were ya thinkin about?" she asked

"Your brother" I admitted to think of him.

"So you like him?" she asked again.

"No...Yes...Maybe...I just dont know I am so confuse" I responded.

"Okay frist tell me what are your feeling towds him and how you feel about him" She said to me.

"Well he is cute...friendly...inteligent...fair...I...I feel...feel as if he really understands me something not many people do...and i feel as if he cares for me not like...like Dan" I said.

"Well then you got your answer ther the only thing stoping you is your insecurity you feel as if he is going to break your heart like Dan did but you have to know that many guys are not like that. And if Dan let you go away then that his proublem for lettin you go away. You have to know this **no boy deservs your heart unless they have the key to unlock it.** You have to see if Jason has that key otherwise you might let a what if go bye. In life you have to take chances" she finshed. She made me relized that she was right. Who knows Jason might have the perfect key and if he did not it would not change anything he would still be my friend.

"You know what you are right I am taking a chance. I going to tell him okay" I said a smile planted on my face.

"You are welcome he will be pleaced" she answerd.

I ran down stairs when I opend the door I saw none other than the guy i wanted to see. I quickley grabbed him and We headed to the park.

"So um Jason does that offer still stand" I asked

"What offer" He said

"The offer you made me in this park a few days ago" I resoonded.

"Yeah did...did you make a choice" he asked.

"Yep" I smiled.

"What is it" he said.

"Well I accept to be your girlfriend" I responded.

"Really" he said.

"Would I do this then" I said giving him a light peack on the lips. He cheered and lifted me off the ground soiining me around.

"Thanks I promice you to make you happy" he told me.

"You already are by being you" I answerd.

With that we headed tomy home holding hands. I knew that he was not the one with the right key because when I kissed him I felt nothing but he was nice and I needed to forget Dan completly so I will.

(Dan's prov)

When Julie told me about this Jason guy who ever he is I knew it was going to be a proublem but if it was for Runo then it was worth it i would do anything for her. I would fight for her even if it means till my final breath. I loved her so bad and I missed her for so long. I needed for her to forgive,me at leat listian to what I have to say.

Julie told me that Runo was going to come here a day after today. In this days, I made plans to what i was going to do. I knew it could go to ways eaither she would forgive me and everthing would be normal or I would have a broken heat eaither way i am risking looseing her forever. But i would not give up never. This would be my greatest battle yet and just like my brawling I would give it my best. This is the brawl for love. The brawl for love begins now. _**Wow two chapter thiz is great what do ya think. Review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter- 10 Just breath

_**Okay i am soo sorry that I havent been updateing I promice to update even more I am thinking maybe 2 chapters each day cuz tuesday waz my last day of school yay all thou I may not update for a few days so dont be mad k cuz i do have a life. Know the days i dont update r the days i am grounded or with friends okay well enough of that here goes**_

Chapter 10- Just breath

[Dan's Prov.]

I layed in my bed a million thoughts traveling trough my mind. I wonder how my Runo changed she is proubably still my pigtail's girl, same hair color, same temper,... Same blue-green eyes that I have gotten lost in many many times. The same girl I fell in love with from the very frist time I lyied my eyes on her, proubably since we were 7.. I guess I was blided by not relizeing it earlier. I feel like a fool everytime I think of all the crap I did to her. I wish I could travel to the past to prevent all this from happing to prevent her from moving to londen maybe...maybe if I would have not done that their would'nt be this Jason guy trying to steel MY girlfriend. Who does this guy think he is liking my Runo he probably does not even know half the things I know about her; like how she has great Big heart probaly bigger then the whole universe, how her eyes gliter when she is over joyed, he proubaly does not even know that when she wonderes of into space something is bothering her, or how she storms of when you really piss her of. No he does'nt he proubably only likes her for her looks.

I wonder if she thinks of me. I hope she does because I have everyday and probably will for the rest of my life. I wonder if she knows how important she is to me. I wonder if she will ever forgive me for my mistake my biggest mistake will she ever forgive me. I was interupted from my thoughts when my phone rang.

It was Julie I answed with out hesitation what if she got news from Runo.

"Hello Julie"

"Hi Dan guess what?.." Julie asked.

"Julie you know I dont have tIme for guessing games" I wined I sounded like a three year old waiting for the most important news.

"Okay well I just finshed talking to Billy and-" I cut her of.

"Billy I thought you had news from Runo I dont care what Billy says" I snapped.

"You dont understand her is comin tomarrow this gives us an excuse to go to the airprot and "accsentilly" bump into Runo. I know that Runo is coming tomarrow because after I talked to Billy Alice called to tell me that Runo is also ariving tomarrow then I called you and here we are...well tecnacliy we are talking in the phone but you know what I mean right Dan?" She finshed.

I stood there frozen in my room. Runo...Runo was ariving here...tomarrow. Finally I was going to see her again.

"Dan...Dan...DAN" Julie called out to me.

"Huh oh um...yeah I'm here no nedd to worry. Um where are we goin to meet? What time? What airport?" I asked anxious to see my Runo.

"We could meet at the airport, at 12pm and really Dan there is only one airport. Dan I know you are exited but no need to worry I am sure Runo is goin to give you another chance just...breath" Julie replied.

"I hope so" I answerd.

We hunged up and I once again I lyed in my bed million of memories sorronded my mind and all were based on one person and her name is Runo Misaki the girl who stole my heart at first glance who I could'nt stop thinking of. I thought of the advice Julie gaved me _just breath._ I did and with that I fell asleep exitment elecurcting my spine. _Just beath._

_**Short but i liked it well next chapter will be up in a few. review they make me smile [ : (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter~ 11 The Arival Of Old Friends, Runo & Rivals!

_**Okay as I promiced next chapter read on...**_

Chapter~ 11 The Arival Of Old Friends, Runo & Rivals!

[Dan's Prov. ]

I woke up at 6 am in the morning. Weird right I Dan Kuso woke up early what happend to the wrold but truth to be told I was anxious. Yep today was the day...The day I see Runo...My Runo. Just thinking of her arival made me smile.

I was to absorbed in my thought that I did not notice a protal in my room. Guess who came out of that portal. You guessed it my buddy Drago. Well it was about time he returend from his vaction with the other bakugan in New Vestria. I to Drago surpice did not notice him normaly I would go stright to him and ask him about his vaction, but hey I was day dreaming of Runo. I finally snaped out of my day dreaming when Drago started calling out to me.

"Dan...Dan...DANIEL" Drago yelled.

"Drago is..is that you wow I missed you buddy you wont guess what happend" I said Drago did not now what had happend between me and Runo so he was clueless which actually surpiced me normally Drago would now right away if something was wrong. What suprices me more is that I hid this for 6 months which was a record.

"Let me guess...um...you got a new game systum oh wait does it have to do with the fight you had with Runo um 6 mouths ago before you moved to Bayview and Before the fight against gundalia and the fact she is returning today." Drago said. How did he know?

"How... How did you know?" I said supriced at the fact that he knew everything.

"Daniel I know you well enough to know that something was bothering you when we foight against gundalia then when we returned Tigrera told me she wanted to kill you for braking Runo's heart I told her to calm down she told me everything the I forgot to tell you and the we got called to New vestria I mean took a vaction. I found out that Runo is coming today well tigrea told me" Drago told me I wanted to know what he ment by "we got called to New Vestria" I knew he was hidding something but I did not have the chance to ask for my phone rang.

"Hello Julie?" I asked.

"No Dan the queen of Rome" Julie aswerd sarcasum evident in her voice.

"What's up...We still have an hour till we have to meet at the airport" I asked.

"Well both flights got moved and they will arive in 30 min so you better hurry" she explamied

"Okay be there in 5 min" I said.

"Dan I know you think you are fast and all but there is no way you can be here in 5 min" she replied.

"Wanna bet?" I replied.

"No but hurry" with that she hunged up on me.

"Well Drago you think you can teleport me in 5 min" I asked.

"Daniel I am here not even 2 min and you are alredy asking for favers...but alright lets see " he opend up a teleportal and...

And we were there we tapped Julie and she screamed I guess we gave her a fright did'nt we.

"Told ya we would be here in less then 5 min" I told Julie once she was over the scare we gave her.

"Yeah...but you did not tell me that you had Drago there for you cheated" she repiled.

"Yeah, yeah so when does the plane arrive?"I asked

"Um well in 5 Min actually" she said as she cheaked her hand watch.

"Ow so if Drago had not come I would not have seen Runo Right Julie?" I said glaring at her.

"Um want café?"asked Julie trying to change the subject.

"Sure but you are paying ow and put a donat in that...Julie" I smirked as I saw her pout.

"Fine" she said as she went to get us coffie.

I smiled. Then i decided to sit down in a near bentch. I waited and waited and then I heard some giggling. I knew that giggle I looked up and I saw a blue headed it had to be no one else had such beautiful hair. Her back was faceing me so I could not conferim it. I saw a blong girl giggling with her she saw me loong and I turned around. Just as Julie came back with my donat and coffie I rushed to her side.

"Julie...Runo's here" I said excient in my voice.

"Really were I dont see her" she said

"Well she is ther...ow she left...ow wait there she is" I said catching a glispe of her hair.

"Well fallow her I still have to wait for Billy when I comes I will call ya...good luck" she told me with a grin she continued

"Go get her" she finshed.

" I will" I grined back. I started running in her direction then I spoted them outside I quickly hid in a near bush. Wow. That was all I had to say. Runo looked...Wow...Amazing...even more beautiful then before. She had a long but not dress long black tank top and white dim shorts her hair was out only a black hadbanned in her hair. She was giggling. It made me smile.

"Wow Dan you got _The Arival of Old firends, Runo and Rivals_" Drago said as he popped into my sholder.

"Yeah...wait what?" I said cluless to the comment Drago made.

"Well me and Billy arrived today, Runo and you got the arival of a new rival." He said he was pointing to a Blond haried boy with Blue green eyes it's what girls call "hot" I guess.

I saw him approch MY Runo and the other blond girl he gave MY Runo a Hug how dare he toch her? I wanted to rip his head of but I stoped as I felt my phone viabrating it was a text from Julie. I typed where I was, then I turned and no one was there. Ow man this truly was my Day I had _The Arival Of Old friends Runo and my new rival._ What a Day. Ow man This is going to be harder then i thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~ Another Unexpected Reunion.

_**Okay so this is the reunion of two old friends no can any body guess. Well read to find out.**_

Chapter 12~ A Reunion or Disaster!

[ Runo's Prov.]

Today I arrived at Bayview I had to say it was big. I mean I still had not gone outside and the airport was Big and I mean BIG.

As we truned to look for Jason's and Marie's parents Jason said that me and Marie should wait where we are and he would check outside we said okay and as he turned in the direction of the door for out side he turend and gave me a peak in the cheek. I smiled he was so sweet and loving oh how I wish I did love him but sadly my heart belonged to Dan but he broke it and know I have to forget him...for good. Jason...jason is a good guy and I will truly try to fall in Love with him. I heard giggling and truend around to see Marie and I looked at her for a explanation to all her giggling.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing it's that you and my brother are soooooo corny." She said laughing.

"Ow well we are happy together is there a proublem in that?" I asked making a pout form in my face. I tryed my hardest to not laugh. Marie also facked a serious face. We ended up gigling in a secound.

As we were giggling I felt weird. I felt as if someone was watching me. I felt as if I knew who it was but I did not want to I was scared that I was right so I did not. Marie stopped giggling and stared at something.

"What..Is something wrong?" I asked Marie still not turning.

"Um...Oh no..No it's that there was a boy staring at you I thought he was familier but I guess not." Marie responded.

"Oh" I replied. Suddenly I got text it was Jason saying he would meet us outside.

"Come on Jason, is waiting" I said grabbing her hand and draging her out side.

"Yeah we dont want your Romeo waiting now can we?" She commented.

I ignored it. We made our way to the outside, and as I expected It was beautiful. There was a garden. We waiyed for Jason and stared talking. I felt as if someone was watching me again I looked around and no one there just bushes and flowers.

"Look prince charming just arrived" Marie told me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey is that any way to treat your sister in law." She said faking hurt. Just as I was going to respond to that comment I felt to stong arms covering my arms.

"Guess who?" The figure said I knew who he was but I decided to tease him.

"Let see the Queen..no I know...the king...nope that not it...is it my hot clumsy green blue eyed bestfriend/best boyfriend ever" I said he laughed.

"The one and only" he said I looked up to see him smiling. I face him a peck. I heard grouning.

"Come on get a room" said Marie.

"We will so let go the faster we get there the faster ge get our own room" said Jason. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed Maries and he led us to a car. We enterd and there the car took us to the beach. As we were in the road I saw everything there was a cafè and mall's it had everything as I noticed the sourrondings I thought I saw Mrs. Kuso. I think she saw me to I shook it off must be someone that looks like her. In a few min we were there and it was Big I mean it DID NOT look like a beach house it looked more like a masion I knew Jason was wealthy but not that weatlthy. "Supriced..I know my parent are I guess a little wealthy but they are great. They are going to be great parent in law" elbowed Marie.

"Really" I asked.

"Yep" Marie said we enterd. The inside was not dissapointing. It looked morded . I liked it. I saw a man and woman aprroch us they looked young. I knew who they were instunly I mean Marie looked like her mother and Jason looked well like both.

"Hello My name is Melody Williams and this is my husband James Williams nice to meet you.. You must be Jason's girlfriend." Mrs. williams said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you...I would like to thank you for letting me stay here" I replied.

"Oh no need to worry Jason said how you were great abd beautiful but I never thought this beautiful Jason is very luck to have you" Replied Mr. Williams witha chuckle.

"Thanks...Mr. And Mrs Williams." I replied blushing.

"No need for formalites call us by our names after all you are a part of the family" Mr. Williams said

"Here Marie take Runo to her room there she can take a shower and then later you can go to the cafè I am sure Runo want to see the town." Mrs. I mean Melody said.

"Okay" Marie said. She took me up stairs to my room it was beautiful much much bigger then my room back home.

I took a shower and theb decided to put a white belly shirt simmiler to my shirt from back in the Day, with gray and shorts and no heel ankle black boots. I tied my my hair into a pony tail. I looked at the mirror I liked it.

Sunddenly a portal apperd into my room. It was Tigrera. I ryshed and gave her a hug.

"Oh tigrera you have no idea how much I missed you." I told her.

"I know my lady I have missed you to. I have word that you began dateing Jason is it true." How on earth did she know.

"Yeah but we will talke about that later let go we are goin out." I replied trying to avoid the subject.

When went down stairs Jason and Marie were surpiced to see tig, but since they already knew each other no instuctions were need.

We arrived to the cafè. It reminded me of My parent cafè except this one had pink uniforms. While I looked around I heard a gasp I turend around to see non other then Julie my other friend. This is_ Another Unexpected Reunion_. Jeez can this get any better.

_** So that that told ya I would update 2 chapters. Okay so by tomarrow we should have the BIG reunion unless I dont update or be evil and put another chapter before reunion. Well if you want the reunion tomarrow Review. See ya.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12~ Another Unexpected Reunion.

_**Okay so this is the reunion of two old friends no can any body guess. Well read to find out.**_

Chapter 12~ A Reunion or Disaster!

[ Runo's Prov.]

Today I arrived at Bayview I had to say it was big. I mean I still had not gone outside and the airport was Big and I mean BIG.

As we truned to look for Jason's and Marie's parents Jason said that me and Marie should wait where we are and he would check outside we said okay and as he turned in the direction of the door for out side he turend and gave me a peak in the cheek. I smiled he was so sweet and loving oh how I wish I did love him but sadly my heart belonged to Dan but he broke it and know I have to forget him...for good. Jason...jason is a good guy and I will truly try to fall in Love with him. I heard giggling and truend around to see Marie and I looked at her for a explanation to all her giggling.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing it's that you and my brother are soooooo corny." She said laughing.

"Ow well we are happy together is there a proublem in that?" I asked making a pout form in my face. I tryed my hardest to not laugh. Marie also facked a serious face. We ended up gigling in a secound.

As we were giggling I felt weird. I felt as if someone was watching me. I felt as if I knew who it was but I did not want to I was scared that I was right so I did not. Marie stopped giggling and stared at something.

"What..Is something wrong?" I asked Marie still not turning.

"Um...Oh no..No it's that there was a boy staring at you I thought he was familier but I guess not." Marie responded.

"Oh" I replied. Suddenly I got text it was Jason saying he would meet us outside.

"Come on Jason, is waiting" I said grabbing her hand and draging her out side.

"Yeah we dont want your Romeo waiting now can we?" She commented.

I ignored it. We made our way to the outside, and as I expected It was beautiful. There was a garden. We waiyed for Jason and stared talking. I felt as if someone was watching me again I looked around and no one there just bushes and flowers.

"Look prince charming just arrived" Marie told me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey is that any way to treat your sister in law." She said faking hurt. Just as I was going to respond to that comment I felt to stong arms covering my arms.

"Guess who?" The figure said I knew who he was but I decided to tease him.

"Let see the Queen..no I know...the king...nope that not it...is it my hot clumsy green blue eyed bestfriend/best boyfriend ever" I said he laughed.

"The one and only" he said I looked up to see him smiling. I face him a peck. I heard grouning.

"Come on get a room" said Marie.

"We will so let go the faster we get there the faster ge get our own room" said Jason. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed Maries and he led us to a car. We enterd and there the car took us to the beach. As we were in the road I saw everything there was a cafè and mall's it had everything as I noticed the sourrondings I thought I saw Mrs. Kuso. I think she saw me to I shook it off must be someone that looks like her. In a few min we were there and it was Big I mean it DID NOT look like a beach house it looked more like a masion I knew Jason was wealthy but not that weatlthy. "Supriced..I know my parent are I guess a little wealthy but they are great. They are going to be great parent in law" elbowed Marie.

"Really" I asked.

"Yep" Marie said we enterd. The inside was not dissapointing. It looked morded . I liked it. I saw a man and woman aprroch us they looked young. I knew who they were instunly I mean Marie looked like her mother and Jason looked well like both.

"Hello My name is Melody Williams and this is my husband James Williams nice to meet you.. You must be Jason's girlfriend." Mrs. williams said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you...I would like to thank you for letting me stay here" I replied.

"Oh no need to worry Jason said how you were great abd beautiful but I never thought this beautiful Jason is very luck to have you" Replied Mr. Williams witha chuckle.

"Thanks...Mr. And Mrs Williams." I replied blushing.

"No need for formalites call us by our names after all you are a part of the family" Mr. Williams said

"Here Marie take Runo to her room there she can take a shower and then later you can go to the cafè I am sure Runo want to see the town." Mrs. I mean Melody said.

"Okay" Marie said. She took me up stairs to my room it was beautiful much much bigger then my room back home.

I took a shower and theb decided to put a white belly shirt simmiler to my shirt from back in the Day, with gray and shorts and no heel ankle black boots. I tied my my hair into a pony tail. I looked at the mirror I liked it.

Sunddenly a portal apperd into my room. It was Tigrera. I ryshed and gave her a hug.

"Oh tigrera you have no idea how much I missed you." I told her.

"I know my lady I have missed you to. I have word that you began dateing Jason is it true." How on earth did she know.

"Yeah but we will talke about that later let go we are goin out." I replied trying to avoid the subject.

When went down stairs Jason and Marie were surpiced to see tig, but since they already knew each other no instuctions were need.

We arrived to the cafè. It reminded me of My parent cafè except this one had pink uniforms. While I looked around I heard a gasp I turend around to see non other then Julie my other friend. This is_ Another Unexpected Reunion_. Jeez can this get any better.

_** So that that told ya I would update 2 chapters. Okay so by tomarrow we should have the BIG reunion unless I dont update or be evil and put another chapter before reunion. Well if you want the reunion tomarrow Review. See ya.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13~ Oh no..

_** okay I am soo sory cuz i updated the same chapter twice. any who here iz chap 13 i would like to say happy late b day to starbright-708. Chapter 13 the chapter we have been waiting for. This is the chapter were Dan and Runo wait...read to find out.**_

Chapter 13~ Oh No.

[Runo's Prov.]

"Runo?...Is...Is that really you" asked my long time best friend Julie.

"Yes Julie what are you doing here?" I asked to the fact that she was here.

"Do you live here?" I Asked.

"Yep...What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wait hold on someone is calling" she said. She went behind the counter and talked. Meanwile Jason and Marie were waiting for an explanation.

"Um she...she is an old friend...I did not know she lived here." I told them.

"Do you want us to leave" asked Marie.

"Um let me just tell her and we'll leave oh and if she aske's were we are staying dont say anything please I want to forget them..and I dont want anybody ruining Our vaction." I said with a smile.

"Okay" They said in usion.

Just as I was going to see Julie she came hurring. She seemed excited and anxios. She was hidding something.

"So were we?" Asked Julie

"Um me and my friends were um just leaveing maybe we will see each other another day." I tryed to explain.

"No No No no you are not going any were intill you tell me everything." She reported. I knew I had no choice so I decided to sum it up.

"Um I got offerd to study abrod and I decided to go and now I am in vaction with my friends. Now Julie me and my friends have to-" I tryed to talk but she cut me off.

"Introduce me to your friends." She said quickely.

"This is Marie my best friend and Jason...Jason is my boyfriend" I said with a smile. Her face dropped but she did not mention Dan as I expected her to insted she waited for the reply of my friends.

"Hello Julie Runo told us alot about you" both said.

"Know Julie I got to go By-" I once again got cut off.

"OMG Runo you look beautiful . Finally you look like a real girl" Know at the comment I got offended but I knew she was stuling Julie would never make comment like that unless she was stuling.

"Thanks I guess now we have to go." I replied trying to show her that I had lost my temper.

She smiled and said okay. Know I did not know what going on. First she wanted me to stay then she wanted me to go what was wrong with her she is weirder then ever.

I tryed to walk but then I bumped Into something or Rather someone.

"Runo..." He said.

I knew who he was but I did not dare to look. It could not be. Nope can't be him was'nt he in another planet or what. Finally I decided to open my eyes and I saw a pair of Brown eyes.

"Dan..." I breathed. Oh no.

_**That is that stay tuned for next chapter which will update tomarrow i will try key word try to update 2 to 4 chapter tomarrow. kay review. They make me smile ;) :]**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14~ That Should Have Been me.

_**So here it. Okay so herr it iz ehat we have been waiting for. Let me know what u guys think kay.**_

Chapter 14~ That Should Have Been me.

[Dan's Pov.]

When we finally got out of the airport I was very disapointed at the fact that I could not talk to Runo. The worst part is that I probably lost her I mean why else would Runo kiss that Jason guy. I mean I am...I was her boyfriend. I can't belive she forgot about me that fast. Maybe...No it's my fault I disapointed her. Guess I messed up pretty bad.

"So Dan did ya see Runo?...Did you talk to her?...How did she look?...Same tomboy or more girly?..Tell me all the facts.?"Asked Julie.

"I did see her. And no I did not have time to talk to her. She looked...beautiful...and she is defenalty not a tombay at least not in the cloathes she was wearing" I told her a grin placed in my face.

"Oh man I wish I could've seen her...Wait she looks girly...how dare she look girly I mean I am the one that suggested she dress like that. I never...she never let me give her a makeover...Oh when I see her I swear I will..." Said Julie pouting. Me and Billy were watching in amusement then Billy said.

"Julie don't you have to go to work" Julie turned red in embarresment then she nodded.

"Come on we have to go. Bye Dan talk to ya later" she grabbed Billiy's arm and started running. I laughed she was always late for work.

I started to go home. I reamberd Runo. In a flash memories started to go through my head. Then I rembared today in the airport the way she looked was diffrent but in a good way. Her smile made me smile. When I truned back to reality I found out I was home. I found my mom doing yaga...as useal. I was on my way up stairs when I heard my mom ask me;

"Dan is Runo here at Bayview that is" I was shocked how...how did she know did she see her.

"Yeah...did...did you see her mom?" I asked. Hopeing she did. "I thought I did. I was getting the gorocerys when I saw this limo and I thought I saw her. She looked better then ever. Know I am poditive I saw her at first I thought it was someone that looked like her but know that you told me she is here I know that it was Runo who I saw." She told me. I ran up stairs I heard my mother ask if I wanted dinner I gave a faint no. I rushed and then I quickly died Julie's phone. She answerd.

"Hello Dan omg this is so freacky I am-" I cut Julie of and said.

"Hello Julie my mom...she...she saw Runo" I said.

"I know I mean I did not know but I have great news Runo...She...She is here at the cafè you were'nt kiddin when you told me she looked diffrent I mean ALL the guys are cheaking her out" Said Julie

"I know...WHAT...I mean stall her I am goin I have to talk to her" I said.

"Okay hurry I think they feel they need to leave. I will stall them. Hurry." said Julie before she hung up.

I quickly ran fowm stairs. Gave my mom an exuse and went out the door. I took my bike and peddaled as fast as I could. I had my speech all ready in my mind I arrived and I saw Julie and Runo talking. Runo's face was not faceing me so she did not see me. She bumped into me. I stood up and said.

"Runo..." She kept her eyes closed. Anxiouty was welling up in me I wanted for her to open thoes green eyes I loved soo much. She opend them slowly and said.

"Dan..." I offerd her a hand because she was still on the floor. She did not take it. Then I heard.

"Runo are you okay." Asked the girl that I earlier.

"Yes" replied Runo.

"Do you want me to carry you home" asked the blond boy who was glaring at me. I glared back.

"No it alright" dhe gave hime a smile he smiled back. My felt like throwing up.

"Dan what...what are you doing here" asked Runo she sounded angru yes saddend but more bitterness then the other emotions.

"Um..Um..I live here..why sre you here?" I asked.

"Oh...It's really nom of ypur bissnes but I am here on vacation with my Boyfriend and my best friend. Jason and Marie." She said pointing at the blond boy and girl.

"Best friend and futrue sister in law and soon to be maid of honner in her weadding." Interupted The girl named Marie. My stomch turned to knots now I really wanted to throw up.

"Sorry but I am her best friend not you" said Julie

"No me" answerd Marie.

"No me".

"Me"

"Me"

"Me" I looked to Runo I wonder if she still has her temper I was supriced when Runo said.

"Julie, Marie pleace stop both of you are giving me a headach...Both of ypu are I love you guys for diffrent reasons but I love you guys just the same" replied Runo in a supricingly valm tone.

"No that that settleld Marie we have to leave you parents told us we should be there for dinner" Runo replied.

"Okay...We would not want for your futrue mother in law to get worried. Now Would We. But no worries Mum and Dad love you already." Said Marie. Runo turned red from embaressment. I controld my self and said.

"Can I talk to you" I asked her.

"You already are" she said.

"I mean in privete." I answerd. "No we have to go" she answered bitterly.

"Oh" I anwerd. she turned to Julie and said.

"It was nice to see you Julie...We have to go" she looked like she was lying Julie hugged her and said.

"I will see you again right."

"Um maybe" Runo said.

"Runo lets go Mum said she had a special feast ready for you wonder why." Said Marie before Julie said anything.

"Okay...Bye Julie...bye Dan" she said politly. She took Jason hand and walked out of the cafè. Before they were completly out of reach I saw in the distant Runo tipy toeing and giving him a kiss. All I could think of was _That Should Have Been Me. _

_** So how waz it good bad review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 ~ Why me

_**Okay so this is my 2nd chapter 2 more to go. I hope I make it. So read if u plz.. **_

Chapter 15 ~ Why me

[Runo's Prov.]

I can not belive this. Now I know why Julie was stalling She Was stalling for non other then Dan. Some friend I have. I acted bitter towrds him ge looked hurt but that what he deserves he never gave me mercy wheb he said all thoes stupp about me. Why of all places most he be here, where I am I thought he was in another planet why did he have to come here. All my hard work it ruined. When we walked out of the resturunt Jason asked me if I still liked him as in Dan. I answerd that if I did I would not have agreed to go out with him. He smiled and I tipy toed and gave him a kiss he said he wanted another one I told him he would have to catch me if he wanted one. To my surpice he caught me fast he was a really fast runner. I decided to award him and gave him a kiss it lasted longer then I thought it would. Marie caught to us and seemed discusted she said.

"Did I not ask, for you guys to do that in a room Were I am NOT in" she said.

"Okay but you owe us" we said in usion..

We finally got home. We had dinner it was really good we talked and watched a movie. When it was done I anounsed I was taking a shower again. Jason asked for a good night kiss which I gave him.

When I was done I started brushing my hair when my phone rang. Still In my pj's I got My phone and it was Alice I answerd.

"Hello Alice" I replied.

"Runo how come you did not tell me that you and Dan had a fight" she said getting to the point of her call.

"Um how did you know?" I said.

"Julie called and she told me you guys had a fight she also told me you were with Jason. Before she told me about the reasons fot the fight I hug up and called you I want to know the details from you" she said in a motherly voice typical Alice.

"Well Dan...om...he broke my heart he said it was a dare to go out with me. He told me he did not care. That the reason I went to londen I wanted to forget. Then I met Jason he and I were unsebretbal those 6 months. Then you came and I was not ready to talk. When you arrived and we werent there, well that because he took me to the park and asked me out. I told him I would respond later in the week. I was confused than Marie helped me and I decided to agree to the offer Jason offerd me. He is someone I never met; he is funny, handsome, caring, and much more he cares for me he truly does." I answerd. I thought I would cry but to my suprice I did not.

"Runo you know you could trust me. We are sisters remeaber. And if you feel that you need to give Jason a chance then do it, do what your heart tells you to do." She answerd sweetly.

"I will. And you know what worst Part Dan is here I never thought he lived here. What am I soupost to do?"I asked.

"Listien to your heart and if Jason is the one then dont worry. Besides I am actually going to Bayview me and Shun. Marucho asked if we wanted to come we agreed. Shun is actually here. He is asking to talk to his "little sister"." she responded.

"okay" I smiled. I heard the phone being passed and shun said.

"Hello Runo"

"Hi big bro are you behaving" I asked.

"Doing well and I am just like I promiced. All thou I kinda mad at the fact my little sister did not tell me that she was leaving to londen. I mean i come to earth from Gundalia and went to vist the two most important girls in my life only to find out thst One has been living in Londen for 6 months and no one knows were she is. Know I find out you had a fight with Dan, you broke up and know you are dateing a guy named Jason? Whould you like to explain?" He said in a fatherly way both Alice and him sounded like my parents. I heard giggling in the backround I knew it was Alice gigglie at the way Shun was talking.

"I will explain when you are here" I said.

"I know you will see you tomarrow" Shun said.

"Bye Shun and Alice". I answerd

"Bye" I heard them say in usion.

I had a grin on my face. Then I went to my bed all of the sudden I saw a portal being formed. It was tigrera I ran and Hugged her. I told her everything and we went to sleep. When I was sleeping I felt someone watching me I woke up and looked around I thought I saw a shadow I shook it off and went to sleep. The words that kept reppiting in my mind were_ Why me._

_**So is it good or bad Review. Wonder what could have been watching Runo or rather who. Iz it something to worry about who knows. Next two chapter i will uplod and update lster on the day so stay tuned**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16~ Who are you?...Mystery Girls.

_**Okay so in my last update I was two chapters short, I can explain so I was about to uploed it and then update it but then I decided to take this chapter in a diffrent direction. Okay so here goes. **_

Chapter 16 ~ Who Are You?... Mystery Girls.

[Runo's Prov.].

I lay wake In my bed. Everyone must be asleep. I could not sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. My dream confused me. It felt so real... so Vivid. My dream or should I say my nightmare started in new vestria I was running from something or rather someone. Then I fell I could not stand up I was so scared. The showery figure caught up to me and I pleaded to spare me. He spoke The words were on clear and then grabbed me and...I woke up. I woke up in cold sweat.

Now hear I layed. In my balcony looking at the stares. I stayed there thinking of you...Dan. It pathetic how I can't help but wish on a star that passes me by to greant my wish and for you to think of me. I laugh at myself how could you be thinking of me when you told me..you did'nt care about me. I guess I dreaming, and yet I cant help but dream of you. I dream that just maybe...tomarrow I will wake up and our fight would just be a dream a dream I never would want to expriece again. I would hold you tight and I would never let go of you, but I am dreaming and you made it clear you dont want me, and still there is no were in the world I would rather be.

Since I saw you I cant help but wonder if you see me in your dreams. If you know I am there. I wonder if you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside would you even care. Proubably not. I just want to hold you close but so far all I have are dreams of you.

So I wait and forget that I love you. I still do. I wait hopeing this feelings would just fade away and stop casing this pain deep inside me.

All be dreaming of you Tonight till tomarrow hopeing I could just hold you. There is no were in the world I rather be... Then here in my room dreaming of you.

Dan why cant I stop dreaming of you. I cant stop thinking of you. Oh you have no Idea how much I need you. You are my heart, My soul, my Everything.

I think of our past and remaber when you asked to go out with you to the movies. I reamber all the feeling I had felt. I exsidetly assepted. I cant belive that the best moment in my life was all just a lie.

Oh how much I want to hold you, but I am dreaming of you proubably for all of my life. I will always dream of you endesly. There is no were in the wrold I rather be then here in my room draming of you tonight and forever til my life ends.

_ "Snap out of it Runo he dosent care nor will he ever care" _I thought to my self.

"_Think of Jason he is handsome, caring, sweet, funny...but he is'nt Dan"_

"_Stupid heart why Cant you forget of Dan...Dont you reamber he broke your heat...but he is stil the owner of my heart..."_ I kept battling my self in my thoughts.

"_Just go to bed Runo and think of this tomarrow..."_

I started heading back to bed wiping the tear that had fallen. I feel asleep once more waiting thinking of non other than...Dan.

"Goodnight...Dan...sweet dreams." I wisped to myself how pathetic was I ow well I fell asleep once more.

¤Sleep mode¤

** I lay bare foot in a sandy beach looking at the beautiful sunset souranding me. Everything felt peaceful no worries crossed my mind.**

** Suddenly everthing went pich black. I started running despertly in seach for a light for something that could possibly take me to saftey. I found nothing just a deserted sandy beach. **

** All of the sudden I found two lights each had a diffrent kind of light. One had a redish color...the other had a yellowish color. I walked towrda them trying to get a better view. **

** I gasped. In the the yellowish light I saw Jason smiling. In the other the reddish one I saw Dan smiling also. Both **

**Wanted me to go with them. I was confused. **

** In one way Jason was someone that cared for me. Loved me and was sweet to me. He would probibly give me everything I could wish for. No dout he would give me a life of Luxsury.**

** On the other hand there was Dan. The guy who hurt me dearly. Who killed me with his curl words, but he had my heart. Something only he had the key to open. In his side I would experice adventure, worriens and a un balence life. **

** I did'nt know who to pick sundenly I felt two hands on each of mine. I looked and there was two small girls. They looked the age of six if not seven. They looked sweet and shy. One of them had orange hair with a short green dress with hazel eyes and small pink bows in her hair. The other small little girl had dark brown hair and maching eyes. She too had the same dress except it was white. She had smaller bows in her hair they were white to.**

** "Who are you?" I asked. They smiled sweetly and politly. The orange haried little girl spoke; **

** "We cant tell you yet our identites, but no worries you will soon find out soon enough" I was confused and puzzeld.**

** "We can tell you this thou soon you will have to make an important choice. One that can change your path comeplty." Spoke the other**

** "You will choose between the boy who has your heart and Hurt you dearly that will give you adventure yet worries." Said the orange haried little girl.**

** "Or you can choose the boy who dosent own your heat. That can give you a life full of luxurys and a stable life." Said the other.**

** "I...I dont know ...I am confused...I cant make a disiton" I said know with tears in my eyes.**

** "Dont cry Runo...everytying will be alright. We all know you have already chossen but you just wont admitted because you are hurt." Said the orange haried girl.**

** "But...But how can I choose I am soo confused" I replied.**

** "You have to learn to forgive and to yoy have to choose if want to rick giving secound chances or following a life that can be stable, no worries" said the other.**

** "But both will give you happines one way or another...but each in diffrent ways" they said in usion.**

** "When do I have to make this choose?" I asked**

** "Soon but dont worry when The time comes you wil alredy know" the told me with a smile.**

** "Know you must wake up Sleepin Beauty I think prince charming is trying to wake you up with a kiss" The orange haried girl said. They both giggled I blushed.**

** "Goodbye" the said waveing goodbye and walking away leaving me alone.**

** "Good...Bye" I replied. **

¤• Awake•¤

I woke up and stood up I bumped my head with Jasons. I looked at him and he looked shoked. I smirked and decided to tease him a little.

"So Jason...What are yoy doing in my room" I said a small smirlk forming in my face. He blushed.

"Me um...Me..um I...I was...I was trying to wake you up by...by shaking you" He said sluttering.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to make my day and wake me with a kiss but sadly I am mistaked oh well" I said acting like I was dissaponted guess I was a good actor because he fell for it. "Well...Um actually I was goin to do...do that but-" he said but I stopped him.

"Ha...I was right...You were going to kiss me" I said.

"Huh?.Wait you knew?.How?."He asked.

"Well I know you Jason...but I am a little dissopinted in you Jason for not trusting you girlfriend" I said.

"It not that I did not trust yoy it that I thought you would laugh at me for being soo..corny." Jason said blushing.

"Jason I would never...besides the whole reason that I broke up with Dan was because he lied to me and I dont want lying being the reason why we brake up okay...so trust me and I will trust you...besides I thought it was...Sweet" I said now it was my turn to blush.

"Really?" He said pulling me to him.

"Really" we were getting vloser and closer by the second when we were this close someone inturpted us. Marie.

"So love brids I know you got tye room just like asked but it's breakfast so hurry." She told us

"Marie" Jason said. Marie took that as a cue and started running down the stairs. I giggled while atu went down stairs all I could think of was _Who Are You?...Mystery Girls. _

_** So that was Long. I am prod of this chapter. So Did you like can you guess whats next. Today I have thought of the days I will update. Tuesdays, wensdays, thursadys friedays and sundays. Sometimes I wont get time to update but be pacient. Know that on tuesday shun and alice will arive. There is going to be more AlicexShun, some JuliexBilly and tons of JasonxRunoxDan so be perpared. See ya.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17~ We dont know...

_** So today is the day of the arrival of non other than Alice and Shun my secound favorite couple. I really love this couple so here goes.**_

Chapter 17~ We dont know...

[Alice's Prov.]

I stared at the windows looking at the big fluffy clouds. We had aborded the plane after we finshed our call with Runo. Me and Shun were lucky enough to get seats together. Shun had fallen asleep and I lay wake staring of into space thinking of everything that has been going on for the past months they traveld though my mind. I was devestated when I found out Runo was'nt coming back to worington. When her parents told me she was in another country I demanded to know where but they told me they could'nt. They told me how they promiced Runo not to reveal the location in which she was staying. I worried day and night what could have been the reason for her drastic desition.

Everyday when I was sad or worried Shun would always say that she was fine she was worrier who never gave up. I belived him truth is Runo was someone I admired she cared for others and put others first. She kept her emotions inside she never let anyone see her cry, always the one to put a smile even if she was hurting inside. She always had a soft side for Dan, she truly cared for him and she cared what he thought of her the most, She Hid thoes feelings by fighting with him constenlty. I often wonderd if the reason for her leaving had to do with the fact that Dan was leaving and maybe she just wanted to be by herself for a few weeks. Truth to be told I was wrong. She stayed there for 6 months. I wonderd if she would ever come back. Shun was my price in shinng armor he always told me it would be okay. When he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes he told me he would have never asked me out if it werent for Runo. I was thankful to her for that reason if she didnt give him that push, he would have never asked and I would have never been this happy. After Shun went to gundalia I worried even more what if's formed in my head. I now knew what Runo went trough when Dan left to New Vestroia. Another reason way I admired her, she went through so much and always put others first.

When I stayed with Runo's parents they were always worried yet peaceful. I never understood them. Finally on that morning I was in the resterunt watching it because her parent had gone out someone called I gasped. In the other line there was non other than Runo Misaki. At first I did not know it was her she chaged sooo much she looked even more beautiful. When she spoke and called out to me I was shoked I accsedently droped the clipbord that I had in hand. I called out to her she looked happy to see me. I demanded to know where she was I was surpiced when she told me were. I mean londen that a fancy city somewhere I would never imagine Runo being there.

After she hung up and Runo's parents came back I rushed to Marucho's place and asked kato if he could take me to Londen he told me yes. I was excited Finally I was going to see Runo she was like my little sister.

When I arrived in her former home a girl about Runo's age answerd the door. I was shoked yes. I asked for Runo tye girl asked if I knew her I responded a simple yes. She responded that she had gone out to get gorocerys. The moments in which Runo was out were uncomferbul. We kept quite I felt really ackwerd. Than when Runo arrived I was even more shoked. I mean I saw her over the video phone and saw dhe changed but I never thought THAT much. She looked diffrent though.

She had a smile I never daw on her before. It was weid. When we talked it felt ackwerd. It felt as if the Runo I knew was long gone and this Runo that wa a present here was just someone that looked like her.

When she anosed she was perparing dinner Jason the guy Runo was with said he would help I instenly said I would I need to talk to Runo and In private.

When we were pareparing dinner I asked if she liked it here she said she did. My hopes of her retuning crashed. I asked for the reason why she left and she just avoided the subject. She avoided the subject of Dan by asking me of Shun. I blushed and asked how did shw know pretending I did not know why. She told me how she gave him a push in a matter of min we were done. We ate than girl Marie took a shower wile we were upsairs talking and Jason down stairs.

When I had the courage I told hwr how Dan was in gundaliea she shrughed and did what I expected her to do sge said how she did not care bur this time she looked angrier. When I was about to aske Marie came out and said that if Runo wanted hot water to go.

She said her goodbye went. Then Jason asked me something. He asked if I could give him advice if I could help him with Runo. When I was about to tell him about Dab Marie called out to me and said how my grandfather was here. I went down stairs and left. I never worried though I mean Runo would never acceped because she is dating Dan. Oh how wrong was I. I called Julie and told her everything she said how she was goin to tell Dan I said to not tell him about Jason but if I know Julie I know she will tell him one way or another.

When I retured I was greeted with tue love of my life Shun. I quickly Ran to him. We kissed oh how I missed his lips there taste the feeling it brought my stomch like a million butterflys fluttering inside me.

A week whent bye and Marucho asked us if we wanted to go to bayview we agrred I told Julie and she said it was going to be like a reunion. Confused I asked her why she simply responed by saying that Rno was the and how Jason was her boyfriend. I never let Julie finsh because I hung up on her and quickly dield Runo number she answerd. I asked her and she responded. I said okay and told her to let her heart choose. Shun was there soo he heard everything he said how he wanted to talk to his little sister I smiled and heard there convertion I giggled and I think Runo heard me. When we were done we got sited in our plane seats whivh were togethter luckly. Shun fell asleep face in my lap for a while just looked at him he looked peaceful. I toched his hair and he smiled in his sleep. Finally here I am thinking of into space. Wondering.

"Passangers we have arrived to our destination thank you for flying with us. Pleace take all your belongs and exit the plane" said the pilot though the speacker. I grinned finally we were going to see everyone. I gently shaked Shun he stired but stayed asleep.

"Shun wake up we need to exist the airplane we goin to see your " Little sister" and your best friend Dan" that woke him up.

"Dan is not my best friend anymore at least intill he explains why he told that crap to Runo" he said. Wow he most really care for her.

"You really care about her right?" I asked.

"Alice are You jelouse" He Smirked.

"Me no I was just asking well do you" I said Little pink specks in my cheeks from embarresment.

"I love both of you except in diffrent ways. You well your the love of my life Runo well she is like my little sister there is just something about her that makes me want to protect her from people who hurt her you know." Shun said. I smiled and grinned.

"I know I love Her like a little sister too. I actually admire her she does'nt let any one see her cry. She puts on a smile even if she is hurting inside" I said we haded to the lobby hand in hand and waited for Marucho.

"Shun let make a promice okay we will help Runo in everything she needs and support her okay" I told him.

"Okay babe" I blushed at his comment. He also seemed embaressed but kept calm.

"Alice...Shun" I hared shouting I turned and it was non other than Marucho.

"Hi Maucho" Me and Shun greeted.

"Okay lets go the limo is waiting" said Marucho.

When we finally arrived to the limo we saw non other than Dan, Julie, and Billy seated.

"Hi Alice..Shun." Said Julie excidetly.

"Hi" was Dan simple greeting.

"Hey guys long time no see" said Billy.

"Hi Julie...Billy...Dan" I said I glared at Dan.

"Hi guys" Shun said we got seated and my and Shun stayed quite.

"Alice why did you hang up on me the other day" Julie asked.

"Because I needed to hear the reason from Runo herself not you Julie" I said politly.

"You have talked with Runo?" Asked Dan.

"Yes" Shun said in a harsh tone.

"Look we know it sounds bad but let Dan explain he will tell you his part of the story" said Julie unserstanding why we were so quite.

We nodded. When Dan told us everything we were'nt fully convinced.

"Pleace I have to win Runo back I do love her and I regret ever being a jerk to her. At least I want her to explain I need her" He said I belived Him but still did not know what to do.

_"We dont know..." _We replied.

So what do you think review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18- Can't You Reamber... Part.1

_**Thanks to all the reviwes they all made me smile. So in the last chapter alice prov waz a filler chapter see what they felt. Okay in this one itz Dan prov at first it goin to be a little filler chapters and a flash back of Runo and dan first kiss. Yep you did not think i let runo have her first kiss with jason now did you.**_

Chapter 18~ Can't You Reamber...

[Dan's Prov]

I lay awaken laying on my bed. How is it possible that almost everything I care for the most is taken away from me or I chase it away. If I were 10 and somebody told me that I would fall in Love with my bestfriend I would simply laught at them I mean who would have thought that I would fall in love with Runo yet here I am thinking of her. Thinking of all her perfactions. I am duch a fool.

It hurt when I heard Runo talk to ne like that. With bitterness almost hatetred. I mean I knew she was mad and hurt but I never thought that much. When I looked into her eyes in our encounter all I saw was confushion, hate, and sadness.

It even hurted even more when she refused to talk to me. What hurt the most was seeing her kiss Jason. The whole time they kissed of the distance all I could think of was "That should be me feeling you lips". I still reamber our first kiss it was so pure, filled with so much joy, exciment and...Love. I smile at the memory.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FlashBack¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_ I peddaled my way to the park excitment swelling up in me. It was just a week since we deafeted king zenoheld and me and Runo were haveing yet another date. I was really excited in our previos date's me and her were soooo close to making a move. I was so nervose when ever I was inches away from her. I wanted to taste her lips on me. Feel them. I wanted to kiss her so badly but when I had the nerve and we were milla liters away the couraged instunly faded ways as soon as I got it and was replaced with cowerdness._

_ Yet today I was positive I was going to get what I wanted a kiss on the lips from Runo. It was my frist kiss abd Runos too so I wanted it to be special. I arranged a Dinner date on the beach. I know Dan being romatic a miracle right, but I wanted it to be special for her and for me._

_ When I finally arrived to Runo's Parents resturnt my tummy turned to knots billions of them. Mr. Misaki looked up at me and gave a small smile. I guess I could not blame him. When I grow up and have a family of my own with a daughter I would be anything but joyes I mean no father wanted there little girl to grow up and date. Nope I knew I would not. I smiled back then Mrs. Misaki enterd the room and called out to Runo. I waited one min when I heard foot steps. I looked up and there she was with a white spaggeti strapped dress. She had her hair tied to a low side pony tail. With a small rose pin in her hair banned. She looked...Stunning...Amazing...Beautiful...more. She looked like an angle. I wonderd how on earth did I deserve someone like her. I heard crying a turend and saw Mr. Misaki crying Mrs Misaki consuling him. Runo rolled her eyes playfully when me and Runo were about to leave Mrs Masaki asked for pics. We took like two min taking them but it was worth it because Mrs Misaki let me keep 4. I thanked her and we left. We decided to walk the whole way there it was only a couple of min so I accepted. I told her she looked wow she laughed at me and told me the same. We talked and walked hand in hand. I dont know were I got the nerve but suddenly I found her fingers lased around mine._

_ When we arrived Runo gasped. I choose a perfect spot for our dinner date someplace no one really goes to somewhere quite were we would be alone. _

_ She looked shoked for a few min. Than she smiled and teased me a little on how corny I wad but hey I am new to this suff. We ate when we were done I had an idea. I asked if she wanted to play in the water. She laughed and told me how she was in a dress I teased her and told her that since when does she know how to act like one. She unstunly chased me we played and played. When we were tired we sat im the sand looking at the ocean the sunset was setting know was my chance I slowly took her hand she looked at me and smiled. I told her if she was happy she responded with a yes and I told her I could make her even more happy if she let me do something she looked confused. I took my chance and kissed her when I she did not move I quickly said a am sorry she looked puzzeld then smirked. She took my and and told me not to be now it was my turn to look puzzed. She grabbed my head and kissed me. I was shoked but responded quickly by kissing back. The feeling her lips brought me were undescibeble. I felt like I was in pure heaven I pulled her to me by her waist will she put her hands around my neck playing with my hair. When we parted we smiled it was so perfect. We haded home due to the sun setting hand in hand when we arrived at Runo's door step I said goodbye. Runo said by and gave me a quick peck and enterd her home. _

_ I headed home too a BIG grin in my face when my mom saw the pic's she cried at how her little boy was growing up and I put a picture frame at the pic i thought was best and put it in my nightstsnd another in my wallet. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤End Of FlashBack¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I smiled at the memory who would have thought that a few weeks later my dad would have to transfer here at Bayview and I would have destroyed the most pershious thing that I had. My relashonship with Runo.

"Daniel are thinking of Runo" asked Drago.

"Yeah buddy, you should have seen her she looked beautiful but...yet diffrent" I said choosing my words

"How?"Drago asked.

"Well she did not have her tempare any more, she had difftrent emotions in her eyes and her apperance, she looked girlier." I said

"Look you have'nt seen her in 6 months it normal for her to look diffrent" said Drago.

"I know but she looked way diffrent as if...she was a whole new Runo" I said.

"Okay if you were a girl and your boyfriend broke your heart completly would'nt you want to forget everything" He told me.

"Yeah I guess but I still miss her the real her." I replied.

"Well than if you miss her do much why dont you go and fight for her" Drago said.

"I will" with that I feel asleep tomarrow Maruch was picking Alice and Shun off the air port. Me, Julie and Billy decided to tag along.

When Shun and Alice arrived they seemed quite to quite. Whe Alice said hi she gave me a death glare. Wow I never seen Alice soo mad. Thankfully Julie asked them if they let me explain the let me thank god. I told them everything and asked if they were willing to help the wete unsure finally they said they think about it not the answer I wanted but it was something.

Later Maruch told Us we were going to his beach house and that the next day we were going to go and vist a few of Maruchos father friend children For 1 Week. He said how they were our age.

Something told me that it was going to be hactic. Late Maruch said how told us the names. The Williams. They had a daughter and a Son. There names were non other than Jason Williams and Marie Williams. They told us how Jason studied in Londen he invited his girlfriend for a vacation. I exploded when I found out.

Wow what are the odds I was going to meet Jasons family. And see Runo. I wish she could Reambers could Reamber all the fun times we both had. Not the bad times but the good ones. _Cant you reamber. _

_** Okay so this is going to be 2 to 3 parts okay i might not update tomarrow cuz got plans will try but not sure. Do you think I should make a one-shot for the kissing memory cuz i wanted it to maybe be a bonas chapter or a oneshot. What do you think like or do you think i sh ould improve review. Oh and um my avater is actually marie yeah when I have time i will have links to pic's for the characters kay. One last thing can you guys help me come up with a villean name cuz I have decided to make this story a little more...instusting okay. Review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 ~ Some one's watching...

_**Okay guys I know itz been a long time since I updated by there waz thiz heat wave I it was sooo hot that I spent all days in the beach. So any way I hope thiz chapter makes it up for the days I did not update. I might not update alot cuz I need to got to beach i mean there is going to be a massive heat wave here were I live. Dont be mad but I am tryin my hardest kay. Here ya go.**_

Chapter 19 ~ Some one's watching...

[Nomal Prov.]

"Have you figered out who is the one.." Asked a tall figure in the showdoes.

"I belive sir" said a man in a dark suite.

"Dont just STAND there tell me" Said the tall figue who was also known as the leader. He was getting anoyed and very fast.

"Well..Well we belive it a human girl. Her...her name is belived to be Runo...Runo Misaki." Answerd nervosly afried of his boss.

"Runo..huh and you belive she has the key" The tall figure responded.

"Ye...Yes we belive it sir.. We belive she had the key to the power." Said the man nervosly.

"Do you know for sure?" Asked the showdery figure.

"We dont know For sure bu...But I have sent man to spy on her Sir" He answerd quickly.

"Very well order the man to take...take some photos I want to know for sure my self we cant let the phophcy become reality now can we" The showdery figure smirked

"No sir...I will order my man idmidetly" The man in the black sutie answerd.

"Dont fail me Mark this is your last opertunaty to prove me you can be worthy of my trust" He told the man.

"Yes I...know I promice to make you proud" He said nervocly.

"Very well then go off and dont fail me other wise...You know" He said smiling.

The man nodded and went off. The tall figure came out of the showdowes and smiled. A smile that wasnt so friendly. The man looked tall and well built He had dark brown eyes with black hair his looks would have be perfect if it were not for his scare in his right eye.

"So Runo Misaki Your the one huh. Dont worry will take that powerful key away from you in no time." He said to himself smirking...

[Runo's Pov.]

I can't belive my luck. I came here to Bayview to relax and have fun with a boyfriend I dont love and his sister and what do I get? Drama and the locked feelings I had for Dan exploding like fire works one's that were not invited. I promiced myself I would try to forget the feelings I have for Dan locked up in my heart and try to fall in love with Jason but so far nothing.

Oh and the worst was yet to come. Yep there is worse and you wanna know what can be worse well let's see...Um maybe having to stay under the same roof as your ex. This is certinly going to be a very very intusting summer.

"So Runo are you exited to see your old friends" Asked Marie sitting on the couch next to me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"To tell you the truth no. I mean sure I love them all but the whole reason I went Londen was to forget my Past life,...forget that they excisted you know" I responded.

"Yeah I know. Can you make me a promice though." She asked.

"As long as it is in my power sure." I replied with a smile.

"Well even if forgive Dan for what he did to you- Can you still return to Londen with us?" She asked I smiled.

"Of course I will even If I do forgive him no one is ever going to seperate us. Jason and you were like angles from the sky. You helped me express myself and become a better me. You are particuly like my sister. Jason well he is like-..."

"Like a prince who is helping a prinsess from distress and hopefully that prinsess will fall in love with the prince" Marie said.

"Marie you-...You know me very well and trust me I am doing the best I can to fall in love with you brother" I promiced.

"That all I ask for." Marie said.

"And besides I have a life in Londen I have firends a maybe soon to be a sister in law and the best guy in the wrold." I told her someone interupted.

"Correction best boyfriend ever" Jason said. Me and Marie looked at each other and started laughing. Jason crossed his hands and pretended to sound hurt.

"Sorry Jace" Me and Marie said. Jace was his special nickname I came up with and it always made him forgive me. He gave me a look saying 'I am not going to fall for it' I gave him my best puppy dog face I could master he tried looking away but in the end he fall for it.

"I hate it when you give me a puppy dog face" He pouted the next sentece that came out of my mouth surpiced me.

"I Love you too" I coverd my mouth with my hands Jason's and Maries eyes widend. Jason always told me that all the time but I never told him that. It felt right. All thou I dont know if I love him like a brother or something else. Great another thing to put on my worry list.

Soon after both Jason and Marie smiled Jason had the biggest thou. I never seen him soo happy. He came to me and gave me a gentle hug. I hugged back. I felt little butterflys in my stomch not like I had with Dan they were smaller but they were still there. 'Am I really falling for Jason' 'ugh I hate when I am this confused.

"I hate to intruped but our guests have arrived" said the maid.

"Thank you Natalie we will be there soon okay" Marie said.

"Runo are you sure you want to go through this I mean we can go to your parents home early you know" Jason said. I smiled and replied.

"Thanks Jace but I can handle it and I mean I can't run from them all the time. Besides I want to make it clear that I am not going to stay here or any other place besides Londen by you side" He smiled.

"Then shall we go my fair prinsses." Jason said.

"Of couse we may my fair prince." He both sounded british but hey we are living in Londen. I saw Marie roll her eyes I wisped it to Jason and he gave me a qick peck.

"Would you guys stop it with the lovey dovey stuff I know you too love with each other already" He and Jason brust out laughing.

"Runo you look great" I heard Alice say I turned to look and I found myself in a huge hug.

" Alice...Can't beath...Th..Thanks Alice you do too" I told her.

"Oh Runo I missed you soo much" Alice said.

"But we saw each other a few week ago" I told her.

"But it too long I need to see you more" She responded.

"Well you have your wish" I told her smiling.

"Runo Long time no see" Shun said. Standing there like always. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Shun how are you...Behaving well." I told him.

"Yes how about you. I mean no phone calls, no letters no nothings"He said in a fatherly way. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Dad" I told him her smirked.

"Good evening Runo long time no see. I see you are doing well" Marucho said ajusting his glasses.

"Maruch how are you. I missed you so much little buddy" I told him give him a gental hug.

"I missed you too Runo" Marucho said.

"Hi Billy, Julie...Dan." I said fake smiling.

"Hey" replied Billy.

"...Hi" said Dan.

"Runo Hey dont I get a hug" Julie said smiling.

"Of course Julie " I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Um Guys meet Marie Williams one of my best firends and her brother Jason my boyfriend" I said Jason took my hand and I saw how he gave Dan a glare Dan retuned it. I gave him a look and he stoped.

"Hey" They said in usion Dan greeting was grummpy thou.

"Runo dear your parents are calling" Said Mrs. Williams.

"Be there Mrs. Williams." I told her her she frowned.

"Runo dear I told you to call me by my name you are basicly my daughter in law already. There is no need for formalities." I smiled

"Yes Mrs- I mean Meldoy" she smiled.

"Um see you guys later" I told them I left.

[Dan's Prov.]

We arrived at the Williams House hold. I felt a little saddend seeing what a huge house he had meaning Jason. I mean he could offer her soo much more than I could, but I will work harder than ever and win her back and give her everything that she could ask for.

When we entered the house hold greeted by the maid. She went to get Runo and Jason and his sister. I looked around. Then I heard. _ "Would you guys stop it with the lovey dovey stuff I know you too love with each other already" _I felt hurt and saddness came over me. Then I geard laughing I knew who it was.

It hurt how she greeted me with a fake smile. What came next was like dying. She said he was his girlfriend. Jason gave me a death glare I retuned it. Jasons mom came in a told Runo her parents were calling. Jason mom told Runo to call her my her name that she was basicly her mother in law.

Wow is it hurt Dan day because everyone was doing it. She left and it there was in uncomfterbal silence. I sighed. Marie intructed Natile the maid to our rooms. I was left last.

"Um Natile may you tell me were Runo's Room is?" I asked her.

"Um sir Mistress Runo asked to make it confedental and to not revel her room." She told me.

"May you please tell me I need to apoligize to her may you please tell me" I asked her politly.

"Well since you reallly are a gentalmen I guess I could tell you...she is in the room between Master Jason and Mistress Marie." She said. She might be old but she really is nice.

"Thank you" I told her.

"Just dont tell anybody I told you" She said.

"Of couse not" I reported.

I made a plan at night I would tell her that I was sorry abd hopefully she will forgive me and everything will return to normal. Someone knoked on my door.

"Yes" I answerd.

" Mrs Williams said if you would like to join the others they are going to the beach" said Natile.

"Yes I will thank you Natlie...for everything" I told her "No worries I see you really are in Love with Mistess Runo. All thou I have to worn you Master Jason is really in Love with her too and he is not going to back down with out a fight." She told me.

"No worries I will battle for her. I dont plan on losing this battle with out a fight" I replied.

"Okay than they will meet you down stairs." She said and left I I quickly grabbed my red shorts and shirt and headed down.

[Runo's Prov.]

My parent called to tell me that they were going on vaction for 2 days saying they were going to see my grandmother and see if she is doing well. I hoped she was. I really did love my grandmother even if I omly met her a few months ago. I remeber what she told me back then. '_Don't let that necklese fall to the wrong hands...It will protect you from harm...You are someone who will achive something that might change the world. _I dont know what she meant but I have this gut feeling that it's really important. Oh well.

Mrs- I mean Melody weird never called Mrs. Kuso by her name any who. Told us if we wanted to go to the beach. I loved the idea.

I quickly changed into a two peice and but short shorts with a shirt and sandels. I headed down. I found everyone already down stairs. Jason gave me a smile and offerd his hand I took it. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Dan ferious written all over his face. Well that jerk deserved it.

It took us 5 min to reach the beach all the girls changed I mostly stayed with Jason, Marie, Alice, Marucho and Shun I avoided the Others I mean after out ocunter I was correction I am mad at Julie. How could she stall for the guy who broke my heart. Billy well because I dont really ever talk to him and finally Dan who I just dont want to talk to. I have a feeling I will talk to him and soon.

When we played volly ball I heard a flash I turend and saw nothing. I guess that was my imagaimation. When I retuend I saw tigera.

"Runo we need to talk" She said.

"What about tig" I responded.

"Well have you noticed some flashing and felt like someone was watching you?" She asked

"Well yeah you did to?" I asked

"Yeah and I am pretty sure we are the only ones that have noticed." Tigera told me.

"Should we say something" I asked once more.

"No...I think it's best if we keep it to our selfs I mean it just might be our imagination" She reported.

"Alright" I said. Sunddenly the words my grandmother told me sourronded my every thought could it be connected. Probably not.

_ "Someone is watching_ but no worries I will find out okay" she said.

"Right" suddenly there was a door knock weird who could it be. I opend up the door to find Dan standing the giveing me a weak smile. Oh great.

"Runo can we talk"...

_To be continued... _

_** Okay that waz by far the longest chapter I have written. I am soo proud of myself. So did you like it hated review. Any who hope that chapter makes up for the late update. Oh and do you have a guess at what the villens want from runo. Do you think i should out Jason's Prov. And more couples. Do ya think I should let dan suffer or let Runo forgive him. More dram. Stay tuend oh and plz review the make me smile oh and thanks for 70 reviews I did not think it would have so much thanxz. Any way bye have to got to bed itz 12:30 pm have to go to bed. Review!**_

_See ya._

_DarkSummerAngle13._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 ~ All Is Forgiven Not Forgotten.

**Hey guys sorry for not updateing sooner but I had my reasons. Oh and I want to apoligize to all of you, because the last chapter was not my best work. I was lazy and sleepy cuz I started at mignight. But you also have to understand that I am writting this story in a phone that does not have spell cheak and I am terrible at grammer and spelling, but any who thanks to all who reviewed. I happily accept critsum it makes me a better writter.. So with out futher talking or writting here is chapter 20.**

Chapter 20 ~ All Is Forgiven Not Forgotten.

**[Runo's P.O.V.]**

I layed in my bed. Analzing all the events that had accord today. It amazing how one look at Dan and my heart would skip beats. I thought I was over him but saddly I was mistaken. I thought I finally achived my goal at falling for Jason, but saddly I was mistakend. When I was little I always used to lie to myself. Tell myself lies and eventually I would belive that it was in fact the truth, I wish I could still do that. Tell myself that I am in love with Jason insted of Dan, but no my stupid heart had to pick the jerk who broke my heart.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I closed my eyes forcefully trying my best not to cry. Why did my life have to be a mess. Why could'nt I have a fairy tale ending. Life sure sucks. I looked at the balcony and saw a shooting star. I cluched my hands together and made a wish. _'I wish someone could help me from my proublems someone who understands what I am going through.'_ Suddenly I see a light form in my neckless. I blink and it gone. I did not get to think more of it because someone knocked.

"Runo may I come in...It's Alice" Alice said.

"Come in the door is open" I shoted hopeing it was'nt noticebul my past tears.

"Runo were you crying?" Asked Alice. She knew me too well.

"N-No..Of course not. Why would you think that" I asked obvisly lying.

"Runo I know you to well. Pleace tell me what's wrong" She told me as she came over to give me a hug. I hugged back but I felt weak.

I am Runo Misaki the tomboy who never cries in front of anyone. The one who always puts on a smile even if she is in great pain. Is know crying? I felt so weak.

"Tell me what's wrong..maybe I can help" She said sweetly.

"Well...I..I..I" I started not sure how to start. I was never the one to talk about my feelings. I was always the one listianing not taking I never ever pored my heart out. I felt pathetic.

"Shhh..Beath and when your ready start" She said sweetly in a motherly way.

She would be a great mother one day. Suddenly the image of the two girls I saw in my dream poped in my mind. The the girl with orange hair looked a lot like Alice. Her sister I assume has the same personality as Alice. Could they be Alice's d... No of course no Runo they are part of your imagination. They are not real.

"Well I am confused. You see a moment before you guys entered I was with Marie and Jason. And I told him I loved him which I never did. I never say I love you with out meaning it. So any who he...he hugged me and I felt like I had butterflyies in me...Not like I have with Dan when he used to hug me. They were small but still there. I dont know if I am starting to fall for him or if I just love him but as a brother. And I dont know what to do" I explaimed Alice just nodded listining on everything.

"Well what did you feel when..when you saw Dan?" She asked.

"I..I don't know I have mixed emotions. I..I...I felt happiness, saddness, anger, anxious, and a whole lot more" I told her.

"Okay how...mmm How do you feel when your around both of them?." Alice asked.

"Well with Jason I feel protected, cared for, wanted, I feel like some needs me" I started.

"And with...Dan I feel Protected, Cared for, belonging, happy, lonleness, worriedness, and a whole lot more. I feel mixed emotions for him" I told her. She nodded.

"Truthfully Runo I think you should give Dan another chance. It sounds like you still love him" Answerd Alice.

"Alice I love you like a sister. But no no uh no way. He broke my heart. He leaves all the time to save the world he replaces me all the time. He is cocky, dence and a idiot at times and I know I still love him but I just dont want to get hurt. It hurt the first time and I don't want it to happen twice." I told her. She smiled.

"Look Runo..I go through the same things. I also feel useless when Shun go's on a mission and I can't go with him. Yes I feel replaced at times. But then I remind myself that he Is fighting for me and no one else. And even when we have a long distanse reashonship we still find time for..well us. Everything cant be perfact but at least we are happy to be toughter we understand each other we laught tougther and we stay together." Alice told me.

"I know but...At least Shun call's you everyonce in a wile. Dan he never does that. Sometime I think that he goes on mission's just to torcher me." I told her tears falling freely.

"Runo..has it ever accourd to you that he did that so it wouldnt hurt. I mean haven't you thought that he missed you like you. Or that he does'nt want you to go because he is afried to loose you" Told me Alice.

"Then why did he not tell me before he...he just dicthed me and in our date. Our date no goodbye no note no nothing. And he never calls" I snapped.

"Plus he hurt me with thoes hurtful words. He he never even apoligized." I finshed.

"Look Runo I know you well in off to say that you can be brave, caring, indepentet and...stuborn girl. And I know you know that he said thoes hurful word because he was angry and he took that anger at you. So just save the stuboeness and forgive him. I am not asking to forget the events or to date him again just forgive him and save the friendship you had before. And let him work at making things right again and then maybe in the furture you can give yourself another chance at love" Said Alice.

"Oh okay but what about Jason. He loves me he helped me what about him!" I asked her.

"We both know you don't love him. You just said thoes words to see if they could become reality. The butterflys you had well they are just part of you imagination" She told me. I knew she was right.

"Now get sleep you will need it" I nooded.

With that she left. Jason knocked and came in. He smiled and gave me my goodnight kiss. When I felt it I knew and was certin that I felt nothing. I sighed as he left. Well I have to make a diseion tomarrow. Eaither I brake up with Jason and give Dan another chance, Or bake up with Jason and forgive Dan. There is still the choose of choosing non and starting once again over but this time with my parents. I needed to think things through so I desided to take a take a walk.

I quickly put on back skinny jeans. And a yellow shirt with yellow sandels. It has been a wile for me to put on yellow. It always reminds me of Dan and our past aventures. I made myself down the stairs. I felt someone watching.

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

_I decided it was time to go to Runo's room and apoligize as I was about to knock on the door. I heard foot steps I quickly hid. I was surpice to see it was Alice. I saw Runo open she looked like she has been crying. I quickly worrid I wanted nothing more to esvdrop but I did not. They spent a lot time talkin. After half a min Alice left. I was to knock on the door once again but heard foot steps once again so yet again I hid. It was the devil. Ugh I hated that guy. What was his name again..Mason, Jardon oh yeah Jason. After he left I decided to know. After 10 min of debating with myself I decided I should wait till tomarrow. As I was about to leave I heard her door open. I once agin hid. There Runo decended down the stairs I quickly watched as she left. I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight. I decided this was my chance. So I followed her._

_ As I saw her walkin down the beachside I smiled. She looked so beautiful with her hair cascadind down her back. _

_ "Dan..." Shoot did she see me. I quickly relized she was talkin to her self. _

_ "Why did you have to be a idiot. I wish you could've ran after me. And explain things to me I would've forgiven you." I was about to speack up but sge started again._

_ "Idiot...Why? Now everything is diffrent and I dont know if I can ever forgive you..It's too late" she spoke tears falling freely. I hated seeing her like this so fargile._

_ "But I still love you.." It was a wisper but I could still hear her. Than I desided it was time with new hope I quickly spoke before my courage drained._

_ "Runo I.." _

**[Runo's P.O.V.]**

I came to the beach thinking of everything that had accord. I spoke to the ocean. When I was little I never gad friends. So since we use to like next to the sea I offten spoke to the ocean. Of course this was all before I moved and met Dan. I felt some one watching me but I did not care.

"Runo I..." I heard someone speake. Shoot I know that voice any were. Slowly I turend around and wisped

"Dan..." The words Alice told me replead in my mind_. Forgive Dont Forget_

** So did you like it. I should have next chapter out by wensday latest thursday. Review accept critusim. No Flames. Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21- A Forgive, A kiss and A Kidnapping...Wait What!

**Okay so I did not think I would update this today but since I looked at my calender and saw the date I have relized that I only have a few more weeks of vaction. So I decided to write as many chapters now that I have time. Because I am going to be very busy with school. Any way I would like to thank all the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. So with out further talkin or writting here is chapter 21! Now I really enjoyed writing this so hope you enjoy it too.**

Chapter 21- A Forgive, A kiss and A Kidnapping...Wait What!

**[Runo's P.O.V.]**

" Runo...I.." I clunched my eyes tight. I knew that voice anywhere. Shoot did he hear what I said moments ago sure hope not. I very slowly turned around. Instunly my hear skiped beats.

"Dan! What are you doing?" I asked anger starting to boil inside me.

"Runo please hear me out" He wanted to talk. How dare he! First he breaks my heart and know you want to talk!

"No!" With that I stated to go back home. He grabbed me by the wrist and looked into my eyes. My anger slowly fading.

"Runo just a couple of min please." He pleadded me.

"What happend to the sweet tomboy?" He asked in a wisper.

"You should know. You killed her. Besides times change, people change, I changed and I am NOT the same pathetic tomboy who cried Months over a boy who never deserved her. Besides why whould you care for a girl you only dated because some guys dared you too" I snapped at him. He was quite for a couple of min.

"I thought so, now let me go I have to go." I said frimly.

"Because I love that girl." He responded more like yelled pulling me into a hug. My eyes widend I stood there shoked. I could not bring myself to hug him because I knew I would never let go.

"I love you" He wisperd. He continued.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I need you. I was a fool to let you go. I..I am soo sorry all thoes hurtful words I told you that day were lies. Fuilled by my anger. I should have ran after you I know and I am a idiot for not doing so. Please forgive me I need you. I can't live with out you" He told me his words were somewhat clear. I felt something run down my back was Dan...Crying?

Impossible. Ugh why does he make me go through this. I cant deni I don't love him because I do but he hurt me. Ugh what do I do? What about Marie and...Jason they helped me. I cant hurt them. But what do I do? Do I forgive him? What about Jason? Why does my life suck? Then something popped in my head. Well it the only option that can work. Right? Right!

"I forgive you Dan" I say finally hugging him. And closeing my eyes. Enjoying the every moment. I wished this could last forever but I knew this was wrong.

'How can something so right be soo wrong' My heart told me.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I gave him a nervose smile. He smiled back and then did something I never expected he do. He spined me around like in the movies. I liked being in his arms but I forced myself to say.

"Dan please stop. Now!" I said in a serious tone. He stoped and looked at me with a puzzed look. I decided to explain.

"I..I forgive you...but things are not going to be as the were before, they will never be." I told him.

"Wha..What! Why?" He asked.

"Because. I forgave you and I am not angry at you anymore. But I don't and can't make things go back as they were before. In a week I will leave and you won't here from me ever again. I have a life now. One that does not revolve around Dan Kuso. I only wanted you to know that I forgive you but there wont be anything between us" He looked shoked. If you looked close enough you could actually see his heart breaking. I looked away.

"Wha..why?" He told me in a wisper.

"Because I have a life in Londen. I have friends a family there. I have Marie who is like a sister to me just like Alice. I have friends who love me. And I have Jason.. A boy who deserves me, cares about me, needs me and...loves me" I told him.

"Tell me you love him. And not me and I will leave you alone" He said frimly. I looked at him shoked. He knows I can't say I dont love him because I am sure he heard me but I can't say I don't because then he wont leave me alone.

"What! Why? I dont have to say anything" I yelled at him

"Tell me and I will leave you alone!" He said in a serious tone.

"Ugh..I hate you" I shouted and ran away from him tears forming in my eyes.

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

_ Thoes words stunned me did she really hate me. I hope not. I looked at her and she was gone. I looked farantacly and found light blue hair. I saw he running tears barly visable. Then I got the flashback of the day of our biggest fight it ended this way to. I was a fool not to follow her because of my stupidety I lost her. No this was not going to end this way not again._

_ Slowly but surly my legs started to move. Faster and faster my the secound after a few min she was just out of my reach. Then I caught her. She started crying. I just held on to her. Letting her cry. This time I was not going to let go. Not now not ever. I already made that mistake. And it costed me my happiness._

_ "I hate you...I hate you for; always ditching me on your adventures, for never saying goodbye, never calling, for..for being a idiot, for never caring about my feelings...for making me Love you." She said punching me and crying._

_ "Runo.." I spoke softly, shoked at what she had just said. _

_ "I thought I finally forgot about you... I thought I had everything with Jason thought I was finally falling in Love with with him Bu...but then you show up and all my hard work falls apart with one look at you." She said still crying._

_ "Why? Why do you make my life misrable? Why cant I live with out you? Why do you surround my every thought? Why do you appear when I am almost reaching my goal? Why can't I dispaice you? Wha..why do I hate you and love you at the same time? Why?...Why! Tell me please." She spoke crying her eyes out._

_ "Shhh...Runo there is nothing I could say to you, nothing I can ever do to make you see, what you mean to me" I told her._

_ "I know I let you down numers time but this time I will never let you go." i continued._

_ "I will be all that you want but plase dont leave me." I spoke in her ear._

_ "I love you and I will always do." with that I leaned in for a kiss. This send a flashback of our first kiss. It was also in the beach. When she kissed back it quickly send welcome shivers down my spine. It was a inocent little kiss. Not a make out session but it was great. We spoke through our actions. _

**[Runo's P.O.V.]**

As I kissed Dan back I felt like I was at the top of the world. Like it was only us that matterd. I wraped my arms around his neck and he around my waist.

Suddenly Jasons image in my head. I knew I never loved him and never will but I still did not feel right doing this to him. I needed to think things through. I stoped and pulled away.

"Da..Dan this is wrong we cant do this" I told him. He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked with a worried expression.

"I can't cheat on Jason...I amy not love him but he is my boyfriend." I told him.

"Please forget this happend...I need to be alon...Think things through" I told him. This time he did not stop me. I went in my room and closed my eyes. Dan. Ugh why did you do this to me.

I closed my eyes and felt my lips. I could still feel his lips presses against my lips. I needed time to think things through but not here. I quickly gravved my suite case. I still had not unpacked all my thingd so I grabbed the rest and stuffed them in. I cant hurt Jasos nor cant I hurt Dan. The only way for not to hurt non of them is for me to leave. I have to his is the only way I breathed in and wrote them a letter.

**[Mystery Person P.O.V.]**

** I scanned the photos in front of me. Yes this truly is the neckless. Runo huh. You look excatly like your grandmother. Lucy Misaki you escaped me onece but not twice. Soon your grandaughter will take me to you and then we will have the gratest family reunion.**

** "Mark come over here" Ordererd my assitent to come over here.**

** "Yes sir" He said as he apperad in the room.**

** " I need you to bring Runo Misaki to me" I orderd him.**

** "Yes sir do you want me to bring her to you today" I told him he looked shoked but nodded and headid out the door. **

** "Soon the Misaki family is going to pay. And what way then to take the key to there family secret. Soon Lucy you will pay" I said to myself.**

**[Runo's P.O.V.]**

As I finished my letter I took the secret route out of the house. Thanks Marie. Well time to go to the airport. I knew this was not what I wanted but I need time for me and only me No boys. As I was on the backyard I heard something behind me.

"Who is there..." I said frighted. I looked around and looked at a showdow. I screamd and then said.

"You what do you wan..." I blacked out. All I heard was.

"Runo!" Then everything was black.

To be continued...

**So did you like it. Hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this corny. But I am a bit corny. So any who stay tuned 4 the next chappie it will come out saterday the latest sunday. Any who review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22~ A Long Way To Go.

**First off I am really sorry for not udateing this story for months but for a while I had writters block then when I finished this chappi I did not feel comterbul with it then I was busy with thing then I got grounded and my files got erased by my mom and then school started and since I am in a honers class I have to keep my grades up but what ever I am finally doing this. Oh and on a more lighter notethis few more chapters are going to be the last so that means one thing END OF THE BRAWL FOR LOVE yeah! ^-^ any who thanks to everyone who reviewd and thoes who read and no on with the story.**

Chapter 22~ A Long Way To Go.

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

_ As I was walking along side the shore I could not help but smile. The kiss we shared was so...wonderful. Then her words echoed in my head. I frowend she did not want us to kiss. It's not that she did not want to but her relationship with Jason complicated things. _

_ Just as I was about to enter the household in which I am currently staying I heard screaming. I quickly ran to where the sceam came from. My heart pondeing as I saw who was the sorce of the scream it was._

_ "Runo!" I shouted. I saw a man I have never seen before. I looked and Runo was not awake and fighting back as she would normally would have but insted asleep in the arms of the man. Or at least I hope she is. Panic fullied my insides._

_ "You creep what did you do to her" I yelled at the man. He smirked._

_ "Me well I am just following orders. Oh and I have'nt done anything to her...yet" He said. His voice was low and deep._

_ "Give her back!" I shouted. He shook his finger and said._

_ "Now if I don't bring her to my boss. Well it's not goin to be pretty. But no need to worry you will see your friend in no time. We just don't know what side she is goin to be in oh wait she might not even be alive well see ya" I groweld and ran after him. Suddenly he hid behind the shadowes and dissaperd._

_ "Runo!" Suddenly the light went black and I blacked out._

{Dan's Dream}

I woke up in New Vestia with Drago by me side. Suddenly I rembered Runo's Kidnapping and I intunly felt panic overwelm my insides.

"We have to save Runo I don't have time for this" I told Drago.

"This is not the time for rash desions Dan..." I turnend to find the sourse of the voice.

"Apolliner can we talk later I need to save Runo" I told him despretly.

"First you need to find the reason for her kidnaping" Apolliner said frimly I froze.

"You know why the kidnapped her?" I asked him he only nodded.

"Runo was kidnapped because she has something...Her grandfather wants." I froze why would Runo's grandfather kidnap her I was confused now.

"Why did he kidnaped her?" I asked.

"Because she has the key to diffrent worlds...She is the keeper of that key."

"What...What key?" I asked him despret to get answers.

"When the lendendary worries and I saved Vestria we had parnters...Lars Lion's partner was...Runo grandmother...Lucy." He responded.

"What does that have to do with Runo kidnapping" I shouted.

"When we saved Vestria we found diffrent worlds by acsident we needed to hide what we found before anybody found ...Lucy decided she should be the keeper of the key...We agreed since she was the wise's amoung us" He started.

"She did a great job for years that is intill she met this crul man...She fell in love with him for he discised his true form...Then one day they had a daughter...Runo's mom...When Runo's grandfather found out that she had the key to the diffrent words he demanded her to open the gate so he could rule all worlds she said no and ran away from him afried he might hurt thier daughter" He took a breath and sighed.

"Runo's mom hide from him for years...Then Runo's mom gave brith to Runo...When we found out Runo was Lucy's granddaughter after she saved Vesrria herself we did our best to protect her...That's actually the reason why Tigreara retierd because she knew if Runo kept brawling ...well her frandfather would have found her earlier...

Finally later on when Lucy found out that she only had a few months before her final breath she gave the key to Runo...A key descised as a neckless" He looked at me to see if I was getting all the information I nodded.

"We...We just..." He looked to see if her really should say what he was hiding.

"We just found out that Runo might be more extridenry then we imagined...She has this energy we never seen before...when she and the key make contect and she wishes for something it is most likely it will come true." I was shoked at the information I was given.

"So.." I said motining for him to go on.

"So she is **one** of the most powerful persons in the world you and your friends need to save her before her grandfather realizes she is the keeper know" He finished.

"Where is she we need to save her" I told him.

"Go ask her parents the location of Lucy Misaki and then go there but one more thing" He said.

"What!" I said

"You'll have to take Jason and Marie" He ordered me.

"What!...No they don't even brawl." I said, truth is that I wanted to save her not save her with the help pf my rival.

"That's in order do both of you understand." We nodded I sighed.

"Now Drago I need to speak with you." I was confused know, but I left them alone.

[Drago's P.O.V]

"Drago I need you to make sure Dan does'nt do anything rash" Apolliner orderd me.

"Yes Apolliner but may I ask why you want Jason and Marie to come along with us?" I asked him.

"Let's just say we need them in order to for fill the well I'll leave at that." He finished.

"Ar..Are you sure?...B..But how?" I asked him my eyes wide.

"Well I am not sure myself but back to topic don't tell them anything about what we've been doing we don't know if it's actually true." He orderd me.

"What about the little girls...Are they the future daughters of-" I was cut off by apollnier.

"Shh but I'm afried so we don't know how or why the'ye here but Runo is the only one they trust besides there parents and Runo is the only one that can take the back" Apolliner said.

"Oh okay I'll be sure to watch out for Dan make sure he does'nt mess up." O told him.

"Remeber not a word...As for the brawlers each of the lworries has comunicated with them and they all understand." I nodded.

"No go on." I nodded once again and a flash of light transported us home.

[Dan's P.O.V]

"What did you talk about." I asked Drago once we were back home.

"I'm...Um about somethings it better better if I keep it privete." He reponded.

"Sure bu-" I was cut off by Julie fliging her hands at me and crying.

"Is...Is it ture is...It it ture Runo was kidnapped." She asked.

"Ye..Yea-"

"This is YOUR falt if it were'nt lfor you me Marie and Runo would be fine." Said Jason venom in his voice.

"Look Jason I am going to safe Runo and either you come with us or you stay behind you choose." I spoke to him in the same tone.

"You already did enough hurting her and I won't let you do it again so even if you don't like it I WILL go! Then I'll take her were you won't see her again." He said that did it I wanted to punch him but was held back by Shun and Billy.

"Let go!..Runo is Mine...Got it. I messes up sure but I'll get her back!" I said trying let me go.

"DANIEL, JASON this is not the time for fighting. And Dan I expect more from you and Jason going to come...Got it!" Said an angry Drago.

"Whatever." Me and Jason spoke we glared at each other.

"Dan..Jason if you don't behave then we have a long long way to go." Spoke Alice frimly.

**So finally I got this done! Yey! Anywho pretty soon you'll see an update but don't worry I get this done hopefully this story will end by the end of september. So here is a poll. What characters do you think will resive the news that they're parents? The answer will be reveled on the next chappi. See ya.**


End file.
